A Love Like No Other
by Tidus Eternity Yuna
Summary: Fleeing from a deadly relationship, Yuna moves to Zanarkand in hopes of starting over where she meets the love of her life, however, fate was not kind. Yuna must fight to keep her life and her love. Will love conquer all or will tragedy strike?
1. Not If I Have Anything To Say About It

**Just a little reminder. . .**

**We are all on here to write and to let people read what we, the authors, see within our minds! Remember what this site is about, people! "_UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION AND FREE YOUR SOUL!"_ That is what we are on here for. This constant bickering, name slandering, and childishness has to stop. So, I ask of you, no flames, no slandering of another author's name, and lets all get along because we are all on this site for the same purpose and that is to _unleash our imaginations and let our souls be free.__

* * *

_**

Fuchsia colored graduation caps are tossed into the air as the students of Bevelle High begin to celebrate graduation day. The school anthem is played as the seniors begin to depart from the school. 

Yuna stepped through the crowd as she adjusted her cap upon her head. She then looked around at the people before her. Thoughts quickly flooded her mind as she watched many of them cry and hug each other where others were full of joy and ready to head out and celebrate. Would she ever see her friends again? Where would life take them and what would they be doing after this very day?

As Yuna's thoughts lingered on in her mind, she was startled by a tap on the shoulder. She gasped, turning quickly only to find one her closest and dearest friends, Lenne.

"Didn't scare you, did I, Yuna?" Lenne giggled.

"You could say that." Yuna replied with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"What's going on?" Lenne questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You seem sad when this is suppose to be one of the happiest days of our lives. It's our graduation day, girl! What's not to be happy about?"

Yuna smiled though it quickly faded as she looked around at all of her friends. "It's just that we'll never see them again after today. Maybe some, but not all."

"That's true." Lenne agreed with a hint of sadness in her voice as Yuna turned back to her. "But look at it this way, you still have me."

"YUNIE!" chirped a voice from off in the distance.

"And Rikku." Yuna and Lenne said in unison with a hint of a laugh.

They turned around only to see Rikku heading straight for them with her hair in her usual braids, but without the headband. Rikku wore a lavender, off the shoulder crop top with grape colored sequence along the trim of the top and bottom, white pants with amatching lavender sash, and white sandals that has six straps looping over each other on the top.

"Yunie, I'm so proud of you!" Rikku said a little overly excited, throwing her arms around her cousin and spinning her around in a circle. Yuna gasped quite loudly, looking at her hyperactive cousin as she adjusted her cap to make sure it was still upon her head.

"Thanks." Yuna said

"Let's ditch this place and go celebrate!" Rikku suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Lenne asked

"Wait!" Yuna nearly yelled. "Lenne, we can't go out tonight."

"Wh- -" Lenne started to say until she came to realize what Yuna was talking about. "Oh, my! I completely forgot!"

Yuna lowered her head down, looking at her feet. "I don't want to go through with this, you know."

"Then don't!" Lenne said a little angered. "Yuna, it's your life. Live it the way you want to live it."

"You sound like my father." Yuna said, raising her head and meeting Lenne's eyes with her own. "He tells me the same thing, but it would make him happy and that's what I want to do."

"But what about yourself, Yuna?" Lenne asked "Are _you_ happy with this arrangement. . . _at all_?"

"No." Yuna said, shaking her head. "But it's what my father wants." A soft sigh slowly escaped her lips as she looked away. "I'll see you two at the Bevelle Sanctum tomorrow morning." And with that said, Yuna turned and walked away.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Rikku said, crossing her arms over her chest as Lenne looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are you planning, Rikku?" Lenne pondered cautiously.

A sneaky grin snaked its way across Rikku's face. "You'll see."

That night. . .

After having dinner alone as usual, Yuna worked her way upstairs to her room, which was the third one down the main upstairs's hall. Her room was decorated beautifully. Her queen size bed sat in the center of the room with dark sapphire satin sheets and matching pillow cases and a light sapphire satin quilt and blanket with a pearl accented diamond shape in the center. Two redwood end tables sat on both sides of the bed. Her lamp, a picture of her father and a basket of flowers sat on the right table where a porcelain angel sat on the other end table. Her 10 drawer dresser sat against the wall to the left of the bed, which had a huge mirror standing behind it. A 32 in flat screen TV sat off to itself near the front of the room, which has a good angle from the bed for all to see. Her surround sound stereo system sat near the window at the back of the room. The walls are painted pearl white and the floor is made of hardwood.

Flopping down into her bed belly first, Yuna grabbed her pillow to rest her head upon. Lost in thought, she wished that her father were there with her like other fathers were there for their daughters. How she longed for him not to be one of the most powerful and richest men in Bevelle. What would her life be like if she were just like a normal, teenage girl without all the money and fame that had been bestowed upon her unwillingly? Throwing the pillow aside with a sigh, Yuna pulled herself up from the bed and walked over to the front of her mirror, glaring at her own reflection.

"You always have to make everyone else happy before yourself." Yuna spoke to her own reflection. "If tomorrow is meant to be, then it will happen, but if it isn't meant to be, I pray that something will happen so that it doesn't." She slowly turned from the mirror only to find her father watching her from the doorway who's wearing a very expensive yet dressy suit. She wondered if he had heard what she said.

"Are you excited about your big day, my daughter?" Braska asked her lovingly as he approached her.

"Yes. . . father. I am." Yuna lied

"I am so proud of you." Braska said to her with a warm embrace. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation today."

"It's okay." Yuna said with a slightly trace of disappointment in her voice. "I understand."

Braska looked at his daughter in slight disbelief. "Are you sure?" Yuna assured her father with a nod of her head. "Very well. Get some rest. You've an even bigger day ahead of you tomorrow than what today was. The tying of human and Guado will be a sure fire thing once your marriage to Seymour is complete. It will be the beginning of many blessings to come for Spira."

"Okay." Yuna said. And with that, Braska smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead, leaving her room.

Morning. . .

Yuna stood in the back room of the Bevelle Sanctum clothed in a long, white satin dress, for today she is to be wed. Her dress looks like the one she wore in FFX. She gave a nervous sigh as she heard the band strike up the wedding march. She then slowly left the room. Upon exiting, her father looked at her in awe. Never had he seen his daughter more beautiful than she looked right now.

"You look as beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day." Braska said proudly.

"I wish she were here." Yuna said

"She is." Braska said with a smile and Yuna returned one to him. "Come, my daughter." He held out his arm and they linked them together. "Your future husband awaits."

Yuna had not seen the inside of the Sanctum yet, however, as she entered her eyes widen at the display that awaited her inside. What seemed to be thousands of people from all around Spira were there. The inside's totally white with pink roses spiraling the posts that help hold the building up. Flowers of tiger lilies, snapdragons, and roses are decorated throughout the Sanctum. Yuna's greeted by many smiles and flashing cameras as she slowly makes her way down the isle. Upon reaching the priest, Yuna looked over at who was to be her husband. Seymour smiled at her with great pride. Yuna softly sighed, looking away with the turn of her head as the priest prepared to speak.

Suddenly, as the priest was about to speak, the doors to the Sanctum flew open as three Bevelle guards came staggering in backwards and falling to the ground. People began to scream and run amuck. Braska wrapped his arms around his daughter's waist as they looked around at the hysteria surrounding them. Seymour himself doesn't know what to think as he sight on Yuna is lost in the rabid crowd. Three men fully clothed in black enter the Sanctum, each speaking to each other in Al Bhed.

"Veht Yuna! (Find Yuna)" the Al Bhed in the middle ordered the other two to do and they headed off in different directions. The mid Al Bhed then grabbed a smoke bomb from her side holster, throwing it before her, which exploded upon impact. Smoke quickly filled the room, blinding everyone instantly.

What appeared to be harpoons are shot through the side windows of the Sanctum as several more people dressed in black slid down the ropes connected to the harpoons and entered the building, quickly searching for the bride to be. Harpoons are shot through the other windows of the building as people clothed in black continue to enter the building.

"RINNO IB! (HURRY UP)" the female Al Bhed ordered as several Bevelle guards entered the building as well and that's when its on.

The female Al Bhed is quickly taken into custody, however, she broke the hold that was upon her, stomping the guards foot. The one in front of her was met with a kick between the legs.

Braska is blinded by the smoke before his eyes. Yuna wiped her watery eyes when she then felt herself being jerked from her father's arms. She screamed as Braska called out her name.

"Fa kud ran! (We got her)" a male Al Bhed called out to the female Al Bhed.

"SUJA UID! (MOVE OUT)" the female Al Bhed ordered and they began to move out.

"YUNA!" Braska called out, trying to see where his daughter had been taken. Seymour saw Yuna being pulled towards the exit and proceeded to fight through the crowd to her.

"Let me go!" Yuna cried out as she tries to fight off who had taken her. She then grabbed the mask, pulling it from his face and her eyes widen once she laid eyes upon his face. "GIPPAL!"

"In the flesh!" Gippal stated in his usual cocky manner, throwing Yuna over his shoulder and heading out the exit with her.

Upon heading outside, Yuna looked only to see the Celsius awaiting outside. The Al Bhed and several others exited as well, boarding the ship. And as the Celsius took flight, Seymour and the Bevelle guards ran out of the Sanctum only to see it take off.


	2. And The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Look who's here with an update. Feels pretty good to be back writing. I know this chpt is a bit short, but as some of you already know, I am having a family crisis and updating will be slim for a while, but I will not leave everyone hanging for too long. Writing is my escape from reality and today I needed a break from it. Well, without further ado, here's the latest to the story.

* * *

**

Laughter filled the cabin as Gippal barged through the entrance, walked up the stairway only to talk over and flop Yuna down on the bed. She gave him a sour look as if to demand to know what was going on. The other two Al Bheds approached her and stood before her as they gathered around Gippal.

"What is the meaning of this!" Yuna demanded to know "How dare you kidnap me from my very own wedding!"

"That marriage is wrong, Yunie." came a familiar voice. Yuna's eyes widened as she watched the Al Bhed girl remove her mask. Long golden trestles of sunshine fell forth and were tossed back. That same giddy smile played upon her features as she gazed upon Yuna's hasty expression. "No cousin of mine is marrying a Guado. Especially Seymour."

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted in shock. "Wha- -" Yuna's eyes went even wider when the other person in black removed their mask. "Lenne! What is the meaning of this!"

"You're not marrying anyone today." Lenne teased.

"You all had no right to do this to me!" Yuna shouted. Rikku, Lenne and Gippal were surprised by her outburst as they looked at each other than back to Yuna.

"You want to marry that freakazoid!" Gippal asked.

"No." Yuna admitted softly. "But it is what my father wants and I cannot disobey him. This marriage will better Spira's future."

"Forget about what your father wants for a moment and think about what you want!" Rikku spatted at her. "Spira can take care of itself, Yunie. It's been here even before we were born.."

"She's right, Yuna." Lenne said. "You can't go through life pleasing others all the time. You will live to regret it."

Yuna sighed as she lowered her head, looking down to the floor as so not to make eye contact with her friends, for she knew they were right and she was wrong. "I- -"

Lenne knelt down before Yuna. "What do you want to do, Yuna? Go back to Bevelle and marry that freaky Guado or do we keep this ship flying?"

Yuna looked to her friend and could only smile, however, before she could respond the ship quaked violently very suddenly, throwing them all to the floor below.

"What's going on?" Lenne asked in fright.

"I don't know!" Rikku shouted over all the noisy rattling that was coming from the Celsius.

_"We got big trouble!" Brother broke over the intercoms and said urgently. "Everyone report to Bridge!"_

And without a moment to spare, everyone somehow managed to get to the Bridge where Brother was trying to maintain his control over the huge, flying ship.

"What's going on!" Rikku asked as she ran over to where Brother was.

"We out of gas!" Brother shouted at her.

"What!" Gippal snapped.

Rikku then out of no where smacked Brother right square in the back of the head. "Idiot! I thought you filled this thing up before we took flight!"

"I may have forgot!" Brother whined.

Lenne rolled her eyes. "Oy! Now what do we do!"

"Hold on for dear life!" Gippal said. "Cause we're going down!"

Everyone grabbed onto the closet thing near them and held on tightly as the Celsius began to take control of itself. The people of Bevelle began to gather out front as they watched the ship take a nose dive.

Faster and faster the ship darted towards the ground below. Brother managed to pull upwards on the control and level the ship a bit, which only caused it to swerve around and head straight for the temple itself. Everyone began to scream and panic as they watched the ship level overhead and continue to spiral downward.

Meanwhile. . . inside the temple. . . everyone was unaware of what was about to happen in less that 30 seconds. . .

A Bevelle Priest approached Braska and Seymour who stood midways of the room talking about what had just happened. Kinoc stood off in the distance eaves dropping in on the conversation.

"Cid has been informed of the recent events at your request, Lord Braska." the priest said.

"Thanks." Braska said. "You are dismissed." The priest done the prayer symbol and then walked away without another word spoken.

"Cid?" Seymour questioned.

Braska responded to his question with a nod of his head. "Smoke bombs, a flying ship, and people speaking the Al Bhed language. That could only be one person who would attempt such a crazy, disastrous thing and that's Rikku."

"Such attempts could prove to be a bad influence on your daughter." Seymour suggested. "Might I suggest that this cousin of her's be kept at a distance?"

Braska shook his head. "Rikku is no danger to Yuna."

"But such influence- -" Seymour spatted.

"Enough!" Braska demanded. "Yuna's family will not be kept away or receive restricted orders in such a manner." Seymour narrowed his eyes at Braska, for he did not like to be ordered around in such a fashion, however, he knew that if he attempted to go against Braska's wishes, he would be ex-communicated from Yevon.

Seymour turned to walk away from Braska, however, as he did, the Celsius protruded through the side of the temple causing a thunderous crash. Screams filled the air as everyone scattered and ran amuck. Braska dived to the ground as Seymour was launched backwards from the force of the wind brought forth. The temple quickly filled with dust as its very foundation laid scattered throughout.

Seconds later. . .

As the dust cleared and fear and shock settled, everyone began to stand to their feet. Braska covered his mouth, coughing a bit as he stood up. Seymour raised his head, looking about. He looked back behind him only to see that the Celsius had crashed into the temple, which infuriated him. He stood up, turning as Braska approached him.

"Let's see who was aboard and make sure Yuna's safe." Braska said as he and Seymour made haste towards the Celsius, however, as they approached, the door flew open and out jumped Gippal who turned and helped Rikku out and then Lenne. Braska slowly approached the three as he watched for Yuna to come forth from within the wreckage.

Then suddenly out jumped Yuna, her dress flowing with the movement of her body. The four looked to each other and smiled that each were okay, however, as Yuna looked to her left she saw none other than her father and she gasped. Everyone turned around and all eyes went wide. Lenne smiled innocently as Rikku let out a nervous giggle.

"Busted." Gippal said.

"You've a lot of explaining to do, Yuna." Seymour said.

Yuna narrowed her eyes at Seymour as Braska turned to him. "This matter does not concern you. It is a situation concerning my daughter and I as does it with Cid and his family and friends."

"If she is to be my wife, she must learn to listen." Seymour said bravely.

"Leave us!" Braska said. "Now!" And with an ill temper, Seymour turned and stormed away. Braska then turned his attention back to Yuna. "You and I have a lot to talk about, young lady. Wait for me at home. I shall be there shortly." And with a nod of her head, Yuna headed for home. "You three come with me." Braska demanded as he led the three away from the wreckage.

_"What about me!" Brother shouted. "HELP ME! I AM STUCK! Yuna? Rikku!"_

Moments later. . .

Cid had arrived where he was now chewing Rikku and Brother like a dog chewing on a bone, however, he did find the situation quite humorous in its own way. They all stood in the side room inside the temple located to the right of the main entrance.

Laughter broke from Cid as Brother, Rikku and Gippal looked at each other. "Despite the damage done to the ship, no one said it couldn't be repaired. That's the good thing about machina. How about letting your Pop's in on the action next time?"

Rikku eyes flew open wide. "Come again!"

"Hell, I missed all the fun! I'm all for what you all done. Just don't let anyone know that. No way did I want my niece marrying that goblin of a Guado to begin with. Why she started to go through with it, I will never understand."

"She said it's what Braska wanted." Rikku said. "She wants to make her father proud of her even if it means giving up what she wants."

Cid scratched the back of his head. "Huh? Well, that's strange. Braska said he was against it, but it was what Yuna wanted. That's why he didn't stop her."

"Apparently, someone has got their wires crossed." Gippal said.

"Things will come clearer to them both this morning once they have had a chance to talk.

Meanwhile, at home, Yuna awaited her father in her room where she was prepared to tell him the truth and nothing but the truth this time. And Braska had the same idea.

There was a knock on the door and Yuna turned swiftly, sitting down on the side of her bed.

"Come in." Yuna said

Braska walked in, closing the door behind him. He then approached a very nervous Yuna. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"You don't think I had anything to do with this, do you?" Yuna questioned.

Braska chuckled as he sat down on the bed beside his daughter and took her hand. "No, I don't. I'm sure you were just as surprised as the rest of us."

"Was I ever." Yuna chuckled.

"Tell me something, Yuna." Braska began. "Would you have went through with the ceremony if this had not happened?"

"Yes." Yuna said. "I want to make you happy and to make you proud of me."

"I am proud of you no matter what you do, Yuna." Braska said. "But I cannot live your life for you. You must choose your own path."

"I thought you wanted me to marry Seymour." Yuna said

"To be honest with you, my dearest one, I am eternally grateful to that hair brained cousin of yours." Braska admitted. "I went through with the preparation of this wedding because I thought you were in love with Seymour and wanted to be with him thus uniting Guado and human." Yuna shook her head as she looked away. "So, be honest with my, my daughter. Do you love Seymour? Do you want to marry him?" Yuna looked back at her father and shook her head.

"I don't want to go through with this, father." Yuna admitted truthfully.

"Then shall it be." Braska said has he stood up and turned to Yuna. "Tell me, what is it that you want."

Yuna thought to herself as she walked over and looked out her window and the city of Bevelle that surrounded her. "I want. . . to go to the city that never sleeps. I want to be in the stadium that's all lit up at night watching blitzball games." She then sighed. "I want to be free from the prison I am in here." She slowly turned to her father. "Release me so that I may spread my wings and fly father. I am like a bird wanting to fly away."

Braska smiled. "You are not a prisoner. You are the daughter of Lord Braska, the most powerful and richest man in Bevelle. And with that comes certain tasks and duties, I know, but never think I am keeping you a prisoner." He then cupped the side of her cheek in within his hand. "Be well, my daughter, for you shall see the city that never sleeps by nightfall. And may Zanarkand welcome you with open arms." He smiled lovingly at her.

_Just beyond the doorway stood Kinoc who had overheard their conversation. With a snarl of his lip, he turned and walked away undetected.

* * *

_

**Why was Kinoc listening to Braska and Yuna talk? What will Seymour do once he finds out that Yuna had dumped him and is departing for Zanarkand by nightfall? What awaits Yuna in Zanarkand?**


	3. A Sinking Feeling

**Hey, everyone. Just thought I'd let everyone know that I am feeling a little better. What's to be expected I guess. Anyway, updates will be regular again. And for those Tidus lovers out there and those who are obsessed with the sexy hunk as I am, he will be in the story soon enough. Always remember, you can't rush a good thing. ;) lol I'm guessing around chpt 5 because I want to bring him in at a certain time and place and not rush into things yet. Anyway, on with the chpt. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_"What news of the engagement?"_

_"Canceled! Rumor has it that she is headed towards Zanarkand at the precise moment."_

_"We don't have very much time left then! I want her stopped!"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"If I can't have her, then no one shall. . . . And make sure she is never found."_

_"With pleasure. . ."_

Nightfall would soon be approaching Spira. Most parts would be at a sound, peaceful slumber where the biggest portion would last beyond the night, for some places never sleep.

A red Ford Mustang went cruising down the road at top speed. Long strands of sunshine swayed in the wind as it also danced through short trestles of chestnut. Laughter filled the air while the music blasted from the stereo.

"I sincerely cannot believe you did that back there, Rikku!" Yuna said with her heart full of laughter and joy.

"I can't I got by with doing it!" Rikku said utterly surprised. "Pops didn't say a word to me or to Gippal, but he grounded Brother!" She threw her head back in laughter. "It goes to show you who's Pops' favorite, eh?"

"We'll see." Yuna said. "You know, this is crazy! I'm heading to Zanarkand and I don't even have a place to stay yet. I told father I wanted an apartment, but he wouldn't hear of that."

"Only the best for his little girl." Rikku teased.

"Shut up!" Yuna said with a nudge to Rikku's arm. "What am I going to do!"

"Don't worry!" Rikku said full of herself. "I've got it all worked out." Yuna raised her right eyebrow at her in suspicion. "What?"

"What are you up to, Rikku!" Yuna asked. "Whatever it is I know it isn't good."

"Yunie, trust me!" Rikku said

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Yuna said playfully and Rikku just giggled and continued to talk away.

What seemed like hours passed before Rikku and Yuna at last came open a small gas station where they stopped to fuel up the car and gather some much needed supplies.

Yuna stood gazing upon the many flavors of ice cream that stood before her in the freezer. Her mouth watered at the mere sight of Cookies-n-Cream, Chocolate Almond Butternut Crunch, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Caramel Swirl, Black Walnut Butter Cream, Hazel Nut Delight, Strawberry Shortcake and Berry Blend, Coconut Vanilla Cream Pie, and much more. With a sigh, she closes her eyes and turned away, avoiding the temptation of possibly buying ever flavor she had gazed upon. She turned around only to be greeted by a stack of potato chip bags, which nearly scared. She gasped, placing her hand upon her racing heart and tried to catch her breath.

"Yunie, where are you!" Rikku called out to her cousin from behind the pile of bags before her eyes.

"Rikku!" Yuna pondered while taking three bags from the pile.

"Whew!" Rikku proclaimed in relief. "Thank goodness! I thought I had gotten lost."

"I'm surprised you didn't." Yuna teased. "You're not very good with directions, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Rikku said as she headed for the checkout line.

Yuna narrowed her eyes in bewilderment. "Which makes me wonder if she knows how to get to Zanarkand and if we're even going in the right direction." With a shrug of her shoulders, she followed suit.

In a different part of Spira, remaining at the bottom was not a sure fire thing, for Seymour wasn't taking too kindly to Braska's decision to discontinue the wedding.

Kinoc slowly approached a very enraged Seymour who stood before a towering window looking down at all of Bevelle. Upon hearing footsteps coming form behind him, Seymour slowly turned with narrowed, angry eyes.

"Such treachery this woman has bestowed upon me. She will pay for the mockery she as brought forth upon my name." Seymour said in a deathly tone of voice.

"Have you- -" Kinoc began to ask

"Already taken care of, my friend." Seymour said upon approaching Kinoc.

"But if you take Yuna out, how do you intend to gain full control over all of Spira?" Kinoc asked. Upon hearing that question, Seymour grew quiet. Very quiet and seemed to be deep in thought. "Yuna is your key to power! However. . . as long as _Lord Braska_ remains alive, Yuna will not obtain that power." A sinister smile played upon Seymour's features. "Take out Braska and Yuna will instantly gain the power he bestows over all. And if you should marry Yuna- -"

"I shall become ruler over both Yevon and Guado." Seymour finished for Kinoc.

"You shall rule Spira!" Kinoc added as well.

"But to destroy a man of great power, it must be made to look like an accident." Seymour said while stepping forth. Kinoc watched as Seymour took three steps only to stop and rest his hands behind his back. "Maybe Yuna's little mishap could prove worthy after all." With his usual coy smile, he turned away from Kinoc.

Night soon cascaded its ebony glow upon Spira. The sun faded and the stars appeared while the moon slowly rose high over all. Rikku and Yuna were still hours away from Zanarkand and they were enjoying every second of it. They cruised on down the road, crossing over onto a bridge that extended far out over the sea that would lead them to Zanarkand.

"Wow!" Yuna said in amazement at the sight she saw before her very eyes. The stars and moon glistened upon the surface of the calm sea, which was instantly transpired into ripples as small waves danced about and throughout. "I've never seen such beauty." Rikku grinned at her amusement. "How long till we reach Zanarkand?"

"About four hours." Rikku said.

"That long?" Yuna whined.

"Mmmm-hmm!" Rikku said chirped as they drove on down the road.

An hour had nearly gone by. The journey to Zanarkand was proving to be a long yet tiring escapade. And along the way, Yuna had fallen asleep while Rikku jammed to some tunes on the radio when a small drop of water fell upon her cheek. Slowly awakening from her heavenly bliss, Yuna looked to the sky only to hear thunder rumble. Driblets began to fall from the sky. Rikku looked to the sky, the lightening dancing across the sky. She quickly put the top up just as the rain began to fall.

"I didn't know it was suppose to rain." Yuna said.

Rikku turned the wipers on to clear away the rain from the wind shield. "We must be near the Thunder Plains."

"I see the mountain from here." Yuna said as she gazed out over the sea at the formation beyond. "So, what are we to do once we reach Zanarkand?" She looked towards Rikku who was deep in thought.

"Hmmm." Rikku began, looking towards Yuna. "Once we get there, we could- -"

Just then Yuna looked back towards the road where she saw a black Monte Carlo heading straight for her and Rikku. "RIKKU, WATCH OUT!" She let out a blood curling scream, Rikku looked and seen the oncoming car and screamed also, swerving her car to the left, which in turn caused it to nearly spin out of control as it crashed up against the side rail and went skidding at top speed. The sound of metal against metal grinding like there was no end could be heard as the sparks flew. Their screams were fierce enough to penetrate straight through the souls on the Farplane.

Yuna's eyes widened as she feasted them upon an opening that would surely send them right over and into the sea below, Rikku also saw this and immediately slammed on her breaks, swerving the car around into a 360 degree turn where they came to rest in the middle of the highway. Silence had befallen all. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard while the girls tried to comprehend what had just happened and why.

"Are we alive?" Rikku a asked nervously

"I think so." Yuna said with a small shudder, looking out the car window at the raging sea below them. The car itself was sitting only inches away from where the opening was. The rain fell from the sky, hitting the pavement and the top of the car. The lightening danced as the thunder rolled.

Calming herself, Rikku got out of the car, walking over to the other side to examine the extent of the damage that was done, however, as she walked around the back of the car she was instantly blinded by bright head lights. She shielded her eyes, gazing upon the car that sat off in the distance. Yuna turned, shielding her eyes as she looked at the car as well. Rikku's eyes narrowed in bewilderment only to quickly widen in fear and shock, for the car had suddenly begun to speed right towards her.

"RIKKU!" Yuna cried out.

As the car neared, Rikku leaped, landing hard upon the pavement below. Her body rolled three times before coming to a stop on her belly. She looked only to see the Monte Carlo crash against the side of her Mustang, sending it almost over the side of the bridge and to the sea below.

"YUNIE!" Rikku shouted

With the tires spinning, the Monte Carlo continued to push against the side of the Mustang, trying to force it over completely, however, within a split second, the Mustang moved just enough to shake the other car off, which sent it straight into the guard rail ahead. And without a second to spare, the Monte Carlo speeded off into the dead of night.

Rikku pushed herself up from the ground below and ran over to the Mustang. She was afraid to look inside, for she feared what might lye within. As she neared, she looked in only to see Yuna sitting in the middle to keep the car centered upon the ledge. Yuna looked to her cousin with tears in her eyes and fear in her heart, she was certain that death awaited her on this very night.

Rikku eased near the car, carefully placing her hand upon its side as she slowly leaned forward and extended out her hand for Yuna to grasp. "Take me hand."

"I can't." Yuna sane shaking her head, tears streaming down her face from fright. "If I move, this car will fall."

"Yunie, you have to try!" Rikku encouraged.

And with a fearful nod her head, Yuna reached out her hand to grasp Rikku's, but as she was about to take it, the vehicle shifted balance, swaying from left to right a bit. Yuna screamed as Rikku jerked back. The metal scraped underneath against the pavement as things went from bad to worse, for that movement that Yuna had just made caused the car to start sliding over the edge of the bridge.

"It's going to fall!" Yuna screamed, crying.

"Yuna!" Rikku shouted, reaching forth once again to try and grasp her cousin's arm. And without a second to spare, the car skidded off the side of the bridge, plunging into the sea below.


	4. An Exploding Event

**Hey, everyone. Here's a new chpt. I know they're short, which is nothing new when it comes to me. lol Just please bare with me. The chpts will get longer soon. I promise. But as of right now, it is after 3 am and I am posting what I have. LOL Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Not really sure. Well, on with the chpt.

* * *

**

_"The deed has been carried out."_

_"Is she dead?'_

_"One would assume, but you never know the outcome until things are said and done."_

_"I am well aware of that. If she survives, I have more than one way of taking her out."_

_"What do you plan to do?"_

_"Let's see the outcome before making that decision."_

_"Right. So, about my money."_

_"You will only get it if she is dead."_

_"We had a deal!"_

_"Do not cross me or you will carry the same fate as my formal bride."_

_"Just lay low! Leave town if you have to. Make sure you stay out of sight and out of mind. I may need your services again and very soon."_

The wind whistled loudly as it caressed golden strands of sunshine. Tears trickled down her red cheeks, her swirly eyes of jade filled with anguish, for she had just watched her very own cousin fall into the depths of the sea. Calling out her name was useless, for she was unable to hear. She knew help was needed and fast before it was too late. Getting out her phone and dialing 911, Rikku tried her best to remain calm as she began to tell of her situation.

"NO, NO, NO!" Rikku cried out. "The car went over into the sea! And Yunie was inside!" She stomped her foot in frustration. "Why won't you listen to me?" She grumbled under her breath. "It happened here at the Cross Lanes Bridge. Yes! Please hurry!"

Help arrived within what seemed like seconds as the search was underway. Helicopters swarmed overhead as what seemed like hundreds of scuba divers searched the dark sea. Minutes passed by like years as Rikku paced back and forth. Her eyes filled with worriment, her heart filled with pain, her mind full of fear and doubts.

"We've hooked something!" called out a voice from the helicopter above. Rikku immediately ran over to side of the bridge, looking over as the helicopter began to raise something from the depth blow by a very large change with a very large hook at theend. Seconds later, the object broken the surface of the water. Rikku's eyes widen once she saw her car being pulled up from the depths below. Was Yuna inside? Was she even alive? Or did the waves of the unforgiving sea take her away?

The car was raised into the air high above the sea and over the bridge where it was lowered. Rikku immediately ran over, looking inside only to find the car _empty_. Yuna was not in there and she was anywhere to be found.

"YUNIE!" Rikku screamed out in painful cries. "NO!" She fell to her knees, crying hysterically.

Suddenly, a black firebird drove up and came to a full stop. The car door open and closed. A very handsome young man dressed in black jeans, a blue t-shirt and white sneakers looked around at what was going on and once he heard sobs of a broken heart, he instantly responded.

"Are you okay?" asked the young man as she knelt before Rikku, placing his hands upon his shoulders.

"NO!" Rikku wailed out. "My cousin- - she. . ." She sniffled. "She's gone!"

"Where?" the young man asked.

"She went over with the car- - _into the sea!"_ Rikku cried.

Responding instantly, the young man ran and once he reached the edge, he leaped, diving into the sea below. Quickly swimming to the depths below, he looked around hastily and there in the distance to his right, he came upon a floating, lifeless body.

Seconds later. . .

The young man surfaced, taking in a deep breath of fresh air as he held Yuna in his arms. A rope latter dangled close by. Struggling to swim towards it, he at last grasped it and was raised out of the water along with Yuna as he held tightly to her.

Moments later. . .

The young man lowered Yuna to the ground below as Rikku ran to her cousin's side. She placed her ear closely to Yuna and noticed right away that she was not breathing.

"She's not breathing!" cried Rikku

"We need help over here!" The young man called out as he turned and seen the paramedics running towards them, however, there was not a second to be spared, for this young woman's life hung in the balance and this young man certainly knew that. Therefore, he tilted Yuna's head back, opened her mouth and pressed her nose together. He then moistened his lips and gently placed his upon Yuna's and began to breath life back into her. One breath was given. . . then two. He then placed his hands to her chest and pressed down three times only to breath into her again as the paramedics quickly gathered around. After breathing once more, Yuna jerked, coughing hysterically as the water escaped her lungs and they began to filter air within. The young man stepped back as the paramedics took over. Rikku breathed a sigh of relief as a smile crossed her face. Pleased that he could help out, the young man stepped aside, got in his car and drove away.

Wanting to thank him for saving her cousin's life, Rikku looked around as she stood up only to find the young man and the black firebird gone. She frowned, for she did not get his name nor was she able to give him her thanks. The paramedics continued to work with Yuna was they prepared to rush her to the hospital. It wasn't too long afterwards that the media was on the site and immediately went live with the situation.

An emergency broadcast went live everywhere throughout Spira. Seymour sat in front of his TV set drinking a small amount of wine from a very large glass and once he saw Yuna on TV he spit it from his mouth. And once seeing her alive, anger flowed through his veins like a raging river. he slung the glass at the TV.

"So, she lives." came a voice from behind. "You know that Braska will leave Bevelle and go to his daughter in Zanarkand." Seymour turned only to see his loyal friend standing in the doorway.

"What of it?" asked Seymour.

Kinoc stepped forth. "Do you not recall out plan if Yuna were to survive the accident?"

Seymour sinisterly grinned. "Make arrangements for him to leave, Kinoc. I will take things from there." And with a nod of his head, Kinoc left the room.

"Things may go my way after all." Seymour gloated before picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"Hello?" came a deep, sinister voice from the other end of the phone.

"It's time." Seymour said as he stood to his feet. "Do you have the package ready?" Seymour cackled. "Then you know what to do." He then hung the phone up.

Thirty minutes had barely gone by. . .

Word traveled fast about what had happened to Braska's only daughter who was preparing to leave immediately by chopper. Braska stood on the Bridge, shielding his eyes from the lights that shown from the chopper. The wind created from the whipping blades blew his hair and clothing fiercely. And when the chopper lowered itself, he quickly boarded where soon afterwards the chopper took flight.

Seymour stood on the balcony of his home, smiling sinisterly as he watched the chopper fly by. He closed his eyes while laughing evilly. He slowly opened his eyes, glaring at the chopper.

"Good bye, Braska." Seymour gloated "It was _nice knowing you."_

_**3. . . 2. . . 1. . .**_

The chopper continued to fly out in the distance over all of Spira when suddenly the entire thing exploded into flames of fury. The chopper was instantly blown apart as it went plunging towards the ground below.


	5. just the beginning

**Sorry about the short chpts in this story guys. It seems I lack inspiration for it. The first time I ever wrote this story I really put my whole heart into it and I just can't seem to replace it. Maybe's that's why I feel the way I feel about it now. I was thinking of maybe renaming this one with a different title and starting A Love Like No Other over again. I remember how the other started out. So I may do just that. Let me know what you guys think, ok? Should this story remain A Love Like No Other or should I restore it anew as it was before? Please let me know.

* * *

**

The medical clerk sat at the front desk doing paper work and answering calls when a blonde stranger clothed in nice fitting jeans, white sneakers, and a blue buttoned up shirt approached the front desk with a dozen of mismatched roses in his hand. He asked for directions and the clerk pointed towards room 303. The stranger thanked the clerk, gave her a wink and a smile and then proceeded into the room.

Upon entering, he saw Yuna sleeping safe and sound. He smiled in knowing that she was truly safe and walked over to her bedside, sitting the vase of roses on the table next to her. Kneeling closely to her, he placed a timid kiss on her cheek, stroked her hair and then quietly left the room.

_The Bevelle Guards swarmed the crash sight as the reporters came pouring in. Shelinda, the nosey reporter from Luca, was the first to arrive and was ready to go live with the late breaking story. Seymour stood watching the action from inside his mansion with a sinister smile upon his face. The police and medical crew from all parts of Spira soon arrived and immediately took control over the situation, ordering the Bevelle guards to back off at once._

A pair of mismatched eyes slowly opened, taking in their surrounding. Yuna softly exhaled as she placed her hand to her forehead. She then looked around and noticed a dozen roses mismatched in color sitting in a vase upon the table that sat beside her bed and over from it sat Rikku humped up in the lounge chair with her head all bandaged up and fast asleep. Trying to sit up a bit, she accidently hit her call button, and the nurse immediately responded.

"No, no, sweety!" The nurse urged, running to Yuna's side who looked at her. "You must lye down and get your rest." Yuna looked at the nurse rather annoyed when she happened to notice those roses sitting near her bedside and she was in awe at their display of beauty.

"Are those flowers from my father?" Yuna asked, looking back at the nurse.

"No, miss." the nurse assured her. "A handsome stranger brought them by for you." Yuna looked back at the roses and crinkled her eyebrows a bit, wondering who it could have been that had sent them to her. The nurse said he was handsome. Therefore, Yuna knew she couldn't be referring to Seymour. Yuna just merely shrugged her shoulders, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position.

Suddenly, soft moans escaped the one and only innocent Rikku who had almost watched her very own cousin meet a deadly fate tonight. She slowly stirred, resting her feet on the floor before her and stretching out her arms. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and as her eye sight adjusted, she saw Yuna looking at her. A smile spreaded across her sleepy face, for once she saw that Yuna was okay with her very own eyes, she was more than satisified.

Rikku ran over and greeted her cousin with a warm embrace. "Yunie, I'm so glad you're okay." She released Yuna from the embrace, looking at her.

"I don't remember much, but I remember enough to know that I was almost killed tonight." Yuna admitted "My head still aches a bit though. How about you? Are you ok?"

"I am knowing that you are safe and sound now." Rikku said. "Let's get you out of here and fast. Pop's is waiting for us at home."

The nurse's eyes went wide in concern. "I'm sorry, miss, but due to the circumstances at hand, it is very crucial that she stay overnight for observation."

"Ohh, poopie!" Rikku said, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance.

Yuna just sighed. "When can I go home?"

"Just get some rest, miss." The nurse said with a warm smile. "You should be able to go home by morning." Yuna graciously nodded her head.

Seymour stood off in the distance, literally admiring the wreckage that was within his sights. He snaked a sinister grin across his face while watching the people hard at work who were trying to find any survivors.

Seymour cackled to himself while thoughts of then events before him flooded his mind. _"What fools. They have no idea that what they attempt is being done in vain. Why don't they just give up? They will never find Braska alive. NEVER! And once Yuna hears of her father's death she will come back to Bevelle and back to me." _Suddenly that smugged smile vanished once he saw Maester Mika pushing the reporters back. _"What is that old fool doing? Damn you, Mika!"_

"Get back at once!" Mika ordered. "No one shall no of these events until truth is brought into the matter!"

"But the people of Spira must know of these terrible events." Shelinda said. "And I alone must bring it to them."

"You will do no such thing!" Mika said. "The events that have occurred here are to remain in Bevelle until I give further notice." Disappointed, Shelinda just lowered her head and walked away. Parts of the chopper laid scattered throughout the forest of Macalania, no survivors have been found as of yet and the search could take many hours.

Hours had passed. . .

Yuna laid resting unaware of the events that were unfolding in Bevelle. No one knew if Braska was killed in the explosion. Seymour was certainly full of himself right now, for he was sure that he was to become the leader of both man and Guado by tomorrow at sundown.

Morning soon came. . .

The search was about ready to be called off. No survivors had been found and pieces of the chopper were found scattered throughout the forest of Lake Macalania. Yuna had arrived home where she was in the guest room resting. The room was furnished beautifully with satin cyan sheets, a queen size bed, light blue cyan curtains to match, with beige wall paper and blue violets outlining the wall paper to match the blankets and things. The carpet was white, which in Yuna's case, wasn't a good thing because she always had the tendecy to knock things over. Two end tables sat at each side of the bed with flowers, a lamp and a few pictures upon them.

"YUNIE!" squeaked Rikku who came barging into the room without knocking. Yuna sat up on the bed as Rikku flopped down on the edge of it beside her. "What are you doing?" Yuna started to answer." Never mind." Yuna raised an eyebrow. "Guess what? Pop's had to go to the Machine Faction in Djose and won't be back for like three days."

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "And how is this a good thing?"

Rikku rolled her eyes, grinning. "Yunie, Yunie." She then looked at her cousin with an amused look upon her features. "You just don't get it, do ya?" Yuna shook her head. "What are your plans for today?"

"I wanted to just stay in today and get some rest." Yuna said.

Rikku shook her head. "Wrong!" Yuna narrowed her eyes. "Gippal just called me. There's a blitzball game going on this afternoon and he invited up to come along. I told him we'd meet him there before the game started. So, I suggest you get ready. Game starts in a few hours and, well, it takes you a while to look your best."

"Hey!" Yuna said, playfully nudging the side of her shoulder and Rikku just giggled. "I don't know, Rikku. I really just want to stay in today, you know?"

"Yunie, you're in the city that never sleeps! There is always something exciting to do here." Rikku said. Yuna just bared a crooked smile.

"Alright, I'll go." Yuna said, submitting to her cousin's wishes.

"Great! Let's go do each other's hair! And I'll pick our clothes out." Yuna's eyes instantly shot open at the thoughts of what type of clothing her cousin wore, which was very revealing at times.

Long trestles of blonde hung in spiral curls, her make up was done and was completly flawless All she needed now was the right outfit. Short trestles of mocha were combed to the side and curled under towards her face, her make up done perfectly. All was needed was the right style of clothing.

Rikku slipped on her turquoise crop top that tied around her neck with gold trim and lacey overlay, super low rise ebony jeans with gold trim outlining the top of them, and black high heel sandels. Despite her taste in clothing, Yuna slipped into a fuschia one shoulder top with pearl sequence trim, embroidered white mini with matching pink sash, and white sandels. And with one last quick glance in the mirror, they headed out.


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**Hey, everyone. I at last revived this story and decided to update it a bit. I'm starting to get excited about this story now where at first I had my doubts. Well, I won't linger you on with a bunch of talk. Here's the next chpt. Enjoy. **

**Ohh, and before I forget, I have uploaded like tons of new videos. Come check them out if you want. And the sequal to The Search for Tidus has been posted. Chpt 4 will be up soon. Look for it.**

Nightfall. . .

All of Zanarkand had turned out for this splendid event. The stadium was packed full and there was barely enough room for a small dog to be seated. The Zanarkand Abes were to play against The Duggles from C-South. The winning team was to take the gold, for this was the last game of the season. And what a game this was going to be. The Sphere pool had been filled with water and soon both teams were in swimming around, getting the feel of the water the surrounded them, and preparing for the game.

Gippal sat in the third row eating a hot dog when a high heel shoe came flying at his head and made contact with the back of it. He yelled out, standing up while rubbing the back of his head. He looked around and just happened to see a high heel shoe underfoot and picked it up where he then heard someone babbling in Al Bhed in he distance and he knew right away who that was.

"Rikku." Gippal said with a roll of his eyes. He then turned and seen two gorgeous creatures approaching, however, one was limping.

"Oui fana cibbuca du cyja ic y cayd, oui cdibet zylgycc!" Rikku yelled.

"Babe, I was lucky to find myself a seat!" Gippal said, trying to make excuses.

"Oui yht ouin aqlicac! Ed'c ymfyoc cusadrehk fedr oui! Frah yna oui kuehk du knuf ib yht cdub drehgehk ypuid ouincamv ymm dra desa!" Rikku continued to yell.

"Are you saying I'm conceited!" Gippal asked, placing his hands on his hips only to be swatted by Rikku. "OW!" She then snatched her shoe from him and put it back on, sitting down in his place. "Hey! Where am I suppose to sit then?"

"Find your own seat!" Rikku said. "This one is mine and Yunie's."

"Well, how about I sit down and then you ladies sit on my lap?" Gippal asked

"PA-lease, Gippal!" Rikku said. "I'm not giving you the pleasure of feeling me upon you and neither is Yunie. She has better taste."

"That's cold, Rikku!" Gippal whined.

"No, that's just me." Rikku said. "Ohhh! The game's starting!" A huge guy sitting beside Rikku got up and moved, which gave Gippal the opportunity to snatch him a seat and just as he sat down, the guy sat back down on him.

_"Help!"_ Gippal barely said above a whisper.

"SHHH!" Rikku whispered loudly.

Moments later. . .

The game was going on strong. The Abes were in the lead with the score of 3 to 2. First team to reach five points would take the gold. Krys from the Duggles tried to tackle Trinno from the Abes who dodged him, however, received a hard blow to the mid section from Jude from the Duggles who then obtained the ball and swam towards the goal. Seizing the opportunity, he shot for the goal only to score and evening things up a bit. Fans of the Abes began to boo where fans of the Duggles cheered like crazy.

"Out with the Duggles and in with the Abes!" Rikku shouted, standing up, booing and hissing at the Duggles. "Kill the Duggles! You guys suck! BOOOO!"

Yuna's eyes widened. "I think she has had too many coke-floats." Gippal nodded his head in agreement when he and Yuna grabbed Rikku by her arms and jerked her back down beside them.

Rikku glared at Gippal, her cheeks turning a light crimson. "You jerk!" She then got her coke-float that was sitting beside her and dumped it right onto his head and then slammed the cup down on the ground. Yuna burst into laughter as they began to argue in al Bhed.

Suddenly, Jude from the Duggles came flying out of the sphere pool and into the crowd. The fans screamed and cheered, for they saw who had done that crazy, wild stunt. There, smiling proudly at the crowd before swimming away was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Yuna saw him and instantly froze, the image of his face burning itself in her memory. She was certainly at a loss for words and seeing his handsome face made her more than happy that she didn't marry that pig faced Seymour.

_"Wow."_ Yuna said to herself. Rikku began talking to Yuna who was indeed paying her no attention, for her sights were locked on that gorgeous blonde. "_My Yevon he is gorgeous." _Rikku continues to talk away unaware that Yuna was not listening.

Gaven from the Abes was tackled by Haus from the Duggles, however, kept a tight grip on the ball only to pass it to Tidus who instantly caught it and swam as fast as he could for the goal when he was suddenly blocked by two members from the Duggles. They sneered a grin at him, chuckling evilly. Tidus gave them a crooked, cocky grin only to break through their block and without a moment to spare, the ball was tossed upwards, the Jecht Shot was performed and when Tidus' foot connected with the blitzball, it shot forth, flying overhead. Many player tried to grab it, but their efforts were useless. And the ball went in to goal just as the buzzard went off, scoring two points for the Abes. The score was 5 to 3. The Zanarkand Abes won the game and took the gold! The crowd went wild while the members of the Abes came full circle and gave each other a high five.

Moments later. . .

The game had ended and everyone was starting to exit the stadium. Yuna walked out with Rikku and Gippal at her side, however, she kept looking straight up in the air, admiring the tall buildings and the bright lights. She came to a stop once she reach the fountain that was located out from the stadium and just admired the water flowing out from the urn that the small angel held within its hands.

Walking through the rabid crowd and signing autographs came Tidus. He signed blitzball after blitzball, gave a pretty girl a peck on the cheek and even signed his name on ones chest. He looked at the girl, winked and then smiled, however, a certain someone caught his eye they were drawn towards the fountain and he was in awe. There, standing in front of the angel fountain, was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes upon. Her hair, her features were perfect in every way and he just had to get a closer look.

"You know your beauty is far beyond words." Tidus said, which instantly got Yuna's attention and once she saw who was speaking, her heart began to flutter. "Words cannot express just how beautiful you are.

Yuna blushed as a smile played upon her features. "Thank you."

"You're mighty welcome, my dear." Tidus said while gently taking her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, and placing a gentle kiss upon it, which caused Yuna to giggle. "Have a name to go along with that pretty face?"

"Yuna." Yuna said softly.

"Yuna." Tidus said. The letters of her name flowed from his lips like a sweet melody that his heart was singing and he was most certainly captivated by the young lady that was standing before him. "I'm Tidus, Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes."

"Nice to meet you. . . Tidus." Yuna said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Tidus said with a smile, giving Yuna a flirty wink. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Yuna asked with a small chuckle.

Tidus nodded his head. "Besides, how could I not know a sweet lady as admiring as you are?"

"You learn to pay attention." Yuna flirted back.

"And that I have." Tidus said taking a step closer. He eased his hands towards the front of her waist, gently touching the fabric of her shirt only to find it very soft. "What are your plans for later today?"

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "Just watching a movie I guess."

"Well, why not change your plans for tonight?" Tidus asked. Yuna just smiled as he moved even closer, his lips just inches from her own.

"What's happening tonight?" Yuna pondered.

"I'm having a party at my place later to celebrate the Abes victory." Tidus said. "Did you watch the game?"

"Certainly." Yuna said. "You were amazing out there."

"Of course." Tidus boasted. "That's why I'm the star player." Yuna laughed and so did Tidus when her name was shouted from the distance. "Well, think about my offer. I hope to see you there tonight. Bring a friend of two if you want." He then placed a tender kiss upon the the of her cheek just inches from her lips, gave her a smile and then walked away just as Rikku and Gippal approached her.

Rikku's eyes widened once she saw the star player walking away. "Is that who I think it is?" Her eyes shot straight at Yuna. "Alright, Yunie! Spit it out! I want details!" Yuna bit her bottom lip in excitement, walking passed her cousin without a response. "Yunie!" She ran to catch up with Yuna, running in front of her to stop her from walking any further. "Talk now!"

Yuna giggled. "He invited me over to his place." She then walked by Rikku who began to stammer and dance around.

Rikku then ran after Yuna yet again. "And?" Yuna continued to giggle. "Are you gonna go?"

"There's gonna be a party." Yuna added with a grin.

"Hell yeah!" Rikku chirped. "I'm invited, right?" Yuna didn't respond. "Right?" Yuna kept walking with Rikku tagging right behind her asking continuous questions.

An hour later. . .

The search for Braska had been called off. Neither him or the pilot have been found. Seymour stood in his mansion out on the balcony cackling in evil laughter at his victorious achievement.

"I have done it!" Seymour cackled. "Bevelle will soon be mine, for once Yuna hears of her father's death she shall run to me. Then I shall rule over all of mankind. Both man and guado will be mine."

"Maester Seymour." came a shaky voice. Seymour turned to see Kinoc literally shaking in his boots. He narrowed his eyes at Kinoc, however, they widened quickly once a rather tall figure stepped into view next to Kinoc. "IT CAN'T BE! YOU'RE DEAD!" The figure just stood before Seymour, not even uttering a sound.


	7. Disasteriffic Party Pt 1

**A few things first. . .**

**As requested, this story has been updated. lol It's packed with action and suspense. Hope everyone likes it. For a while, I lost interest even in writing this story, but here it is still alive. **

**The sequel to The Search for Tidus was taken down and has been dramatically revised. It is now called FFX4: The Prince of Death. Feedback has been low, however, the story will remain as is. It will not be taken down. **

**Always remember to check out my youtube. The link is my profile. I have just recently uploaded three new videos. And I hope to upload Final Fantasy IX: Melodies of Life before the weekend is out. Don't forget to rate and comment if you want.**

Seymour was is pure shock at the sight that stood before him. It was as if he had laid his eyes upon a living soul from the Farplane. How was it possible that he was staring upon the figure before him? He was soon to find out just how. . . and why.

"How is it possible. . ." Seymour trailed off while backing away from the figure that slowly began to approach him.

"I will tell you how." came the voice of none other than _Lord Braska_ himself.

"Your evil deeds end tonight, Seymour, for you shall not see dawn's early light!" Braska said and with motion of his hand the Bevelle guards rushed out and surrounded both Seymour and Kinoc. "It was by chance that I found out about your little plot to destroy me." Seymour narrowed his eyes as Issaru slowly walked out of the shadows.

"I knew you were no good from the moment I saw you." Issaru said. "The man you hired to take out Yuna and to kill Braska will _talk_ for the _right price_. And don't even bother to ask how I knew of your deeds, for they will never be told. Not to you, not anyone!" Turning to Braska, Issaru bowed, done the prayer symbol and then walked away with Braska looking on who then turned his attention to Seymour and Kinoc.

"I am in utter shock by your actions." Braska began. "Murder, attempted murder, hire to kill, spying, blackmailing, bribery. And to think you're the Maester of the Guado." Braska scoffed. "You had power, Seymour, but you abused that power and only sought to get more. You wanted complete control over all of Spira! You wanted _my power_. You tried to kill my daughter out of hatred and jealously because she refused to marry you thus giving you power over Spira once I am gone." He then chuckled. "Which brings me to my next question; What in Yevon's name were you thinking by trying to do this?" Seymour didn't respond. He only gave Braska a sly smile. "You hoped to gain everything is what you hoped to do. And being the Maester that you once _WERE_- -" Seymour's eyes went wide, for he knew what Braska was about to do. "You of all people know the circumstances for trying to kill a Maester. Especially the Maester over all of Spira, but not only did you try to kill a Maester, you tried to kill the Heir, my daughter!! And with that comes certain _death_!" Fear filled both Seymour and Kinoc. "Seymour Guado, Ex Maester of Guadosolom and The Temple Of Macalania, I hereby sentenced you to certain _death_! And Kinoc, servant of Yevon, you shall join Seymour in his timely demise!" Seymour started to move and the Guards cocked their guns, burying it in Seymour's throat and chest. "Take them to Bikanel Desert where the sun shall beam down on them and the fiends shall feast upon them. May Yevon have mercy on your soul!" Seymour just glared at Braska, for he was already plotting sweet revenge.

Night had fallen upon all of Spira, however, that did not stop Zanarkand, for it was the city that never slept. The city was as busy as ever, and right now as we speak, the party of a lifetime was going down.

One the outskirts of the city was where Tidus' home dwelled. A huge mansion right beside the sea with a balcony overlooking it, which was located just outside his room. There was a swimming pool located near the back, which was where the main attraction for the party was. Everyone had already arrived except for a few late comers, the music was playing loudly. Drinks were being served and several were already three sheets to the wind.

Tidus stood amongst the crowd, surrounded by girls as always. He laughed and took a drink of the mixed punch, made a sour face an sat it aside, for he knew that someone had spiked it. And it was way too early in the evening for him to be getting drunk. Kinda hard to entertain the ladies that way or so at least that's what Tidus always said. He wore light denim jeans, his usual white sneakers, and a sexy dressy type of shirt, which was slightly left unbuttoned.

Suddenly, Rikku and Gippal entered the mansion and was she ever in awe, for she had never seen a place such as this. "Now this is what I call a party!" Rikku said as she grabbed a cup of punch from the snack table and began to drink away. She and Gippal hit the floor dancing right away.

Yuna, on the other hand, was too shy to enter the house. Therefore, she slipped around the side where the pool was located only to find it was packed there as well. No one paid her any attention while she stepped forth near the front of the docks, staring out at the sea before her. The waves crashed against each other, a gentle breeze caressed her hair and she just smiled.

Tidus slipped out the back, for he was slightly disappointed that a certain someone wasn't there. He had a lot to tell her, and there was a lot he wanted to show her as well if you know what I mean. He walked out on the back porch, walking down the stairway beside the pool when he just happened to look up and see _her_ standing out on the docks all by herself. He smiled and quickly took advantage of the situation.

"Hi." Came a tempting voice from behind. Yuna slowly turned only to see Tidus approaching her in a flirty manner. He ran his fingers through his hair, giving her a soft smile as he stopped right in front of her. "I see you came."

"So, I did." Yuna said, placing her hands behind her back and swaying in her usually manner. She tilted her head to the side while she continued to sway gently from side to side and did Tidus ever find her so cute.

"You look _amazing_ tonight." Tidus said looking her from head to toe. Her hair laid in spiral curls upon her head, her bands clipped at the top. She wore a short, lavender mini with an ebony, velvet design in a spiral pattern upon it on the front where the entire back of it was the color ebony. Her halter top was similar in color and design to match her skirt. She wore a diamond bracelet on her right arm and a silver armband on her left arm along with diamond teardrop earrings. And was her makeup ever flawless. Black, spiked heeled sandals completed her look. Tidus couldn't help but to notice the sexy curves that her body harbored and that he was having trouble taking his eyes off from. "Ever thought of getting your belly button pierced?" he asked while raising his eyes towards Yuna only to gaze back down while he took his finger from the bottom of her shirt and glided it down her stomach in a seductive manner only to make tiny, flirty circular motions around her belly button. "It would look great on you." With a look of seduction, Tidus gazed into the eyes of the lovely being before him. "Want me to show you around?"

"Sure." Yuna said. Tidus put his arm around Yuna and he began to show her around his place.

_A helicopter flew overhead at top speed. And inside was Seymour and Kinoc under strict lock down, however, was it enough to hold the sly devil himself?_

_The Bevelle Guards had foolishly drifted off to sleep. Seymour eyed them in a crazed manner, looked at the pilot who wasn't paying them any attention. He then looked at Kinoc, and with a nod of his head, began to fool around with the handcuffs._

Tidus had gave Yuna a quick tore and managed to make it up to _his room_. He opened the door, allowing Yuna to enter only to follow her side and close the door behind him. Yuna gasped at the wonderful sight before her, for she found it to look amazing.

"You have a beautiful home." Yuna said while she turned to Tidus who walked over beside her.

"Thanks." Tidus said only to walk over to the glass sliding doors off to his main right. Yuna eyed him curiously. "This is the best part." He then threw the curtains back and opened the door. Yuna stepped out, placing her hand over her mouth as she gasped, for she was standing over the sea, looking out upon it all and was the sight ever gorgeous. Tidus slowly walked up beside.

"This is so beautiful." Yuna said.

"Yeah, it is." Tidus said only to be complimenting on how Yuna looked rather than the sea. Yuna's eyes slowly looked upon his own and she turned to face him. She smiled, breathing nervously as Tidus snaked his arms around her waist. She slid her hands upon his chest as Tidus leaned in very closely. Their lips were just inches apart and was Yuna ever eager to kiss this lips. She watched in allurement and he moistened his own and leaned in even closer. His eyes closed as did Yuna, however, just as she parted her lips a bit to kiss him, he playfully pulled away. With a small chuckle, Tidus gave her a sly smile. Yuna was a bit shocked at first, however, a smile crossed her eventually and she just hand to laugh.

Suddenly, a shadow fell upon them where the moonlight was once shining. "YUNA!!!!" called a very angry voice. Yuna gasped while she looked above only to see a helicopter hovering overhead and a rope ladder dangling downward and at the very bottom of that ladder was none other than SEYMOUR who in turn had a gun that was once held by a guard of Bevelle.


	8. Disasteriffic Party Pt 2

**A few things first. . .**

**Forgot to mention in my last A/N that the new story is a whole different story line from the one I was using. A new story, new title, new adventure. I took down Secret of Dream, however, MAY repost at a later time once I have caught up on things. I'm still picking around at YRPT The Summoners Three. I've been trying to remember the events of that story, but sadly cannot remember it all as with this story. So, I just may do it all over like I am with this story. I still promise all the action, adventure, romance and suspense no matter what though. lol **

**Well, not sure how this chpt is gonna turn out. I'm just gonna type down whatever comes to mind and pray for the best. Here's the latest chpt.

* * *

**

Yuna was most certainly bewildered and terrified at the sight before her. With terror in her heart, she was unsure of what to do or how to even react to the sight before her. She did not know of the events that went down in Bevelle, which led things up to where they were at this very moment. Tidus was most certainly baffled and dumbfounded at the same time. He had no idea who that crazed man in the air was or even what was going on for that matter. All he knew was that some psycho on a rope ladder was dangling from a helicopter over his house. Yuna looked to Tidus, literally clinging to him in fright. Tidus didn't know much, but he knew enough to know that this man, for what ever reason, frightened this young lady and he wouldn't stand for it.

"YUNA!" Seymour shouted.

_"Get out of here, you crazed flying psycho!" someone shouted from below._

Seymour paid whoever it was that hollered out to him no attention as he kept his focus on Yuna. Tidus pushed her behind him and stepped in front of her and Seymour narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I will not let you harm her!" Tidus warned in a stern voice. Yuna was shocked by Tidus' response and it only made her smile.

Seymour cocked the gun, aimed it and began to shoot at everyone and everything below him. Screams erupted immediately and the hysteria grew like wild fire as everyone ran to get out of range, however, there was only one that Seymour was aiming for. He took aim straight at Yuna and Tidus' eyes went wide.

"GET DOWN!" Tidus shouted as he grabbed Yuna, fell to the ground and began to roll, however, the bullets flying from the automatic gun were only inches away from them. Tidus and Yuna then made it to their feet when they neared the edge of the porch. "JUMP!" Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand only to leap off the edge of the balcony and Yuna squealed out where just seconds later they landed in the swimming pool below.

Suddenly the gun jammed, which only angered Seymour even more than what he already one. He had already made up his mind that if he couldn't have Yuna then no one would. Therefore, he lost all control and it was like a whole other monster took control over him, for he threw the gun aside and glared down at the hysteria below him only to reach into his side pocket and take out three grenades. His eyes went blank and it was as if there was no feeling left within him, for he pulled the pin from the top and threw it where it landed on top of Tidus' house. "FLY!" He ordered and the helicopter set flight.

The helicopter flew high, Seymour watched with hatred in his heart at what was soon within a matter of seconds below. Tidus and Yuna surfaced from the water below and took a deep breath of air when suddenly there was a massive explosion and the hysteria only heightened, for the grenade had went off and had demolished 1/4 of the mansion. People were screaming, running about. It was like a madhouse there.

"Holy- -!" Tidus said in shock getting out of the pool as quickly as possible along with Yuna.

"Oh my Yevon!" Yuna shouted in fright. "Rikku's in there!"

Tidus and Yuna ran towards the front of the house only to see people fighting to get out of the front door and were they ever shocked to see the damage of the small grenade, for his home was certainly destroyed on one side. If anymore had went off, Tidus would not even have a home anymore. They managed to squeeze through the rabid crowd and get inside only to see the damage within.

"Rikku! Gippal!" Yuna shouted while she walked over the rubble beneath her feet where she almost tripped a time or two. She looked around with distress upon her face, for she feared the worst.

"Yunie!" called the voice of a deranged Rikku who was scared out of her mind. She fought through the rubble only to greet Yuna with a hug. She then looked at her. "What in the name of Spira is going on?"

"Seymour did this!" Yuna said

"Seymour?!" Rikku said while she curled her lip up in disgust.

Yuna shook her head. "Where's Gippal?"

"Still hiding under the bed." Rikku said with a roll of her eyes.

Yuna shook her head. "I don't understand. Why would Seymour do this?"

"Your Pop's must've really pissed him off or something." Rikku said while she placed her left hand on her hip.

"Seymour?" Tidus questioned while he walked over to Rikku and Yuna. "Seymour Guado?"

"Yes." Yuna said.

"Isn't he a Maester or something?" Tidus asked.

"Yes." Yuna admitted and Tidus' eyes went wide. "I was to wed Seymour Guado just days ago and- -"

"You're not- -" Tidus trailed off.

"The daughter of Lord Braska?" Yuna finished for him and Tidus nodded his head. "Yes, I am his daughter." Tidus' eyes widened. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused." That's when an awkward silence befell them, for neither knew what to say. Tidus was stunned by the fact that he was standing face to face with the Heir and Yuna was quite embarrassed by what happened, for she blamed herself for it all happening.

Rikku tilted her head a bit and rubbed the bottom of her chin in her usual manner while she drifted off into deep thought. "You. . . look familiar." Yuna and Tidus turned towards Rikku. Tidus just flashed her a smile and her eyes went wide. "You!" Tidus nodded his head. "It was you who- -"

"Saved your cousin's life?" Tidus finished for Rikku.

"So this is my mysterious hero?" Yuna asked while Tidus turned to her. She smiled only to step towards him a step. "I think my hero is entitled to a reward." She placed her arms around his neck while he snaked his around her waist. She went to press her lips to his own as so to thank him for saving her life, however, before that could happen there was a loud, crashing sound that came from the distance. Tidus, Yuna and Rikku gasped as they looked in the direction that the noise came from.

"Sorry!" a dumbfounded Gippal said while he pushed himself up from the ground. "I tripped." Rikku just rolled her eyes and muttered in Al Bhed. Gippal then stood up and walked over to where everyone was. "What happened?! One minute I was having a good time next I was running for my life."

"We're just as confused as you are." Yuna said.

"Yunie, we're not _that_ confused." Rikku teased. Gippal narrowed his eyes and Yuna just giggled.

"But I do know one thing." Yuna said. "We need to go back to Bevelle as soon as possible. We need to know what happened and what caused Seymour to behave in such a manner."

"The guy's a creep!" Rikku said . "Enough said."

"I'll take you." Tidus said and Yuna looked at him. "I'll make sure you and your friends get there and back safely." Yuna just smiled.

"It wasn't too long after that conversation that the ZPD arrived at the scene as well as the News Media. Everyone was questioned, names were taken, and the evidence collected. Shelinda was most certainly on top of this story and was broadcasting it LIVE. Everyone in Spira who were tuned in were certainly getting the news of a lifetime. From the car crash, to attempted murder, and now the explosion, Seymour Guado was a known and wanted man.

Night soon fell upon all of Spira. Tidus, Gippal, Rikku and Yuna were headed for Bevelle at this very moment. It was vitally important that Yuna and her father speak as quickly as possible, for both were bewildered by certain events.

Tidus drove down the road and was Rikku every chattering away. She kept talking about the blitzball game and how good Tidus was. And was that ever making Gippal jealous.

"And the way you got that final score was awesome!" Rikku bragged, which only made Tidus smile and Gippal roll his eyes in the back of his head. "I mean, this is so COOL! Here I am in the back seat of the car that belongs to the star player of the Zanarkand Abes who not only saved my cousin's life, but has a crush on her as well!"

"Rikku!" Yuna said while she turned a shade of light crimson and Tidus just chuckled to himself.

"Could we talk about something else?" Gippal asked.

"No!" Rikku shouted. "I don't see you scoring points with some hot shot player from the actual team!"

"Actually, Rikku, Gippal and I go way back." Tidus admitted.

Rikku's eyes shot straight at Gippal. "And you never told me?!" Gippal shrugged his shoulders and that's when Rikku let him have it.

"OW!" Gippal shouted while Rikku was beating him up.

Tidus and Yuna just laughed when suddenly the car began to shake and rattle, which scared Yuna and Rikku. Tidus pulled over to the side of the road, got out of the car only to discover than he had a flat tire.

"Dammit!" Tidus shouted.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

Tidus walked back over and pushed the button on the front of the dash to release the trunk. "Flat tire." He walked towards the back of the car while Gippal got out and they began to change the tire, however, as they were about to get started, bright light suddenly appeared, which nearly blinded them. Everyone shielded their eyes while they looked towards the bright lights. Then out of no where a car door open and then slammed shut and within the lights appeared a mysterious shadow. Their long coat swayed in the wind and in his hand was a gun and it wasn't just a regular hand either. Yuna knew exactly what kind of gun that was. Rikku had no idea what was going on. Tidus and Gippal, on the other hand, were in no mood to play games. Therefore they stepped forth and was ready to confront the dark figure before them.


	9. Racing Car Crash

**Back with another quick update. lol I hope everyone enjoys this chpt. And in case anyone is wondering, this IS NOT the last chpt. lol Just thought I'd make it a point to get that across lol. Anyway, there will be a lot more chpts to come. I know at least 10 will come ur way if not more. So, I hope everyone will R&R.**

The dark figure stood speechlessly before Tidus and Gippal who were surely in no mood to play games right now. Yuna and Rikku got out of the car, walking over to Tidus and Gippal for protection, for both girls were scared out of their minds right now. Tidus took a few slow steps forward when suddenlyboth him and Gippal were struck in the back of the head and knocked to the ground. Yuna and Rikku screamed, looking back only to see Seymour glaring down at Tidus and Gippal as he then looked upon the girls.

"I'm back!" Seymour taunted with a smirk.

Without warning, Seymour back handed Rikku across the face and knocked her to the ground. Yuna then drop kicked Seymour right between the legs. Seymour instantly fell to his knees, his face turned pale as he groaned in pain. Yuna took that time to run for her life. Tidus began to rub the back of his head, gaining consciousness as Seymour himself recuperated from the blow he had sustained from Yuna. He blew a few times before standing and running after her. Tidus happen to look up just as Seymour caught up with Yuna, grabbing her as he then drug her to his car that sat nearby. The dark figure got in the car as Seymour forced her inside and then speeded away.

"YUNA!" Tidus shouted out in anger and concern. He looked at Rikku and Gippal who had indeed lost consciousness. "You bastard! You'll pay for this!"

Just then Lenne came driving down the road and slammed on her breaks once she saw the terrible sight before her. She gasped and got out of her car, running over to Tidus. "What happened?

Tidus made it to his feet. "He's got Yuna!"

"What?!" Lenne shouted in disbelief.

"He's got her and taken off with her!" Tidus said where he just happened to see Lenne's car. He then looked at her. "Sorry, Lenne."

"What are you doing?!" Lenne asked bewildered as she watched Tidus sprint over to her car where he then got in and drove off quickly as he speeded down the road after Seymour.

Tidus kicked the car into high gear, racing down the highway. Seymour's going at a very high speed, however, it's no match for Lenne's black camaro, which catches up to that other car in no time.

The cars were now side by side. Tidus rolled the car window down as does Yuna who calls out to Tidus to help her. Seymour tried to force Yuna back inside, which caused him to lose control of his car momentarily as he nearly swerved into oncoming traffic in the other lane, however, he quickly regained control. Tidus neared the side of Seymour's car as close a possible as Yuna began to climb out the window, clinging to the top of the car for dear life. Seymour saw her and grabbed her left ankle, holding her inside as he tried to maintain control of his car. Yuna managed to kick her foot loose from him, however, nearly lost grasp as she tried to pull herself back up onto the side of the car. Her feet nearly dragged the moving pavement below where she at last managed to pull herself up along side the car long enough for Tidus to get closer. The cars collided, metal rubbing metal as the sparks began to fly. Yuna screamed as she heard shots being fired, for the goon inside was trying to shoot at Tidus, but was missing terribly. Seymour grazed her bare flesh as he tried to grab her. Tidus reached for Yuna who gave him her hand as he tried to help pull her over onto his car. Yuna tried to slide her foot onto the side of the window and jump over, however, at the very moment she attempted it, Seymour swerved over a bit, nearly causing her to fall, however, she managed to hang on between both the cars. Seymour quickly swerved back over, colliding with Tidus and forcing his car over into the other lane. Tidus only tightened his grasp on Yuna, unwilling to let her go. Yuna at last managed to pull herself up just enough to make a jump between the cars as they got some distance between then. She hung to the side of Tidus' car though Seymour refused to give up as his willingness to have Yuna all to himself overtook his sense of reality.

The two cars headed straight out onto a run way as the road began to narrow from a four lane to a two lane over the sea of Zanarkand. Seymour side swiped Tidus' car as he tried to force him off the run way and into the sea below. Very angry and having had enough, Tidus slowed down and fell behind Seymour momentarily, helping Yuna inside the car as he then speeded back up and met Seymour on the other side as he then swerved straight into the side of the car, knocking it right into the guard rail. Sparks flew from the side of Seymour's car as it took on bare steel. Heat rose from the metal grinding as the engine from Seymour's car began to take on a great deal of heat itself. Frustrated, Seymour pushed the gas pedal to the floor. Flames suddenly burst from the under the hood as they neared an opening in the guard rail. Seymour's eyes widen as he approached the hole and he shouted out as he and the car went over the side of the run way, falling 80 ft to the water below as the car burst into huge flames and exploded before hitting the water.

Tidus does a 360 degree turn in the road, swerving the car around and driving back to where Seymour had gone over. He then got out of the car, running over to the side of the rail and looking over at the car burning below as it began to sink to the bottom below. Yuna walked over to Tidus, looking down at the burning car below as she slide her arms around Tidus' waist.

"It's over, Yuna." Tidus said taking her in his arms. "Seymour's gone." Yuna just held to Tidus as the car sank to the bottom of the sea.

The car Seymour was driving was raised from the sea, however, his body had NOT been found, for they were still searching for it even as we speak. Braska had heard of these terrible deeds and took a personal trip to Zanarkand where he was there by his daughter's side as well as the news media. Rikku and Gippal were taken to the hospital where they were treated for minor injuries. Yuna was still at the scene of the crime where she was being questioned as well as that of Tidus.

"Yuna!" Lenne called out as she fought her way through the crowd. Yuna saw her and ran to her where they hugged. "Yevon, Yuna, I was so scared!" She then released Yuna only to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Yuna said quite unsure of herself. She then looked at Tidus who was standing near the side rail, looking out over the sea below where she then approached him. "Excuse me? Tidus?" Tidus turned and looked at her only to smile and she shook her head. "How can I ever thank you or even repay you for the good deeds you have done for me? You have saved me three times. Me! A total stranger."

Tidus shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a good man." He only gave her a smirk and she shook her head, for even know he still seemed to cocky and arrogant, but yet there was a sweetness to him that just made him irresistible. She really couldn't find the rights words to express her gratitude to him. Therefore, she done all she could think of to do. She grabbed Tidus and just kissed him. Tidus' eyes flew open wide, for he did not know what to think, however, he got over his state of shock very quickly as he slide his hands around the small of her back, closed his eyes and returned the kiss to her. Yuna cupped his face within her hands as she deepened the kiss, slowly snaking her arms around his neck.


	10. Events At Hand Pt 1

**Well, I updated quickly as requested. :p lol Seems this story is starting to move along and I am actually getting to where I want to work on this story more and more. Today's my off day from work!! YAY!! But the sad thing is that I have a lot of cleaning up to kinda catch up on and I may not update anymore today after this one. And don't forget to check out the new story I posted called The Dream In My Reality, kay? Two more reviews and I will update that one. :D LOL That story starts out kinda slow, but by chpt 3 or 4 it takes off at a fast pace like all my other stories of course. lol So, get me ur thoughts on that story if ya want and well, enough of my talking now. Enjoy the chpt:D**

Things have been calm as of recently, however, this calmness had an eerie silence about it. One would think it was the calm before the storm. Apparently, Seymour was gone, but they never recovered his body or the other person whom was with Seymour that night. This and more had Yuna in a very insecure state of mind and had given much thought of returning to Bevelle. If it'd not been for Rikku to convince her otherwise, Yuna would have already gone and not gave Zanarkand a second thought though there was a certain one she was thinking more of than on a regular bases. Sadly, Tidus and Yuna hadn't seen each other since _that day_. Yuna has kept more to herself, avoids people and open areas, and mainly stays in her room. Nightmares have kept her awake and nights and she cannot find peace of mind.

Nightfall. . .

Night had fallen upon Zanarkand, however, that did not stop the city that never sleeps. Zanarkand appeared to be more busy at night than by day. Maybe because everyone came out for a nightfall of fun, but on this unfaithful night in the city that never sleeps, dark storm clouds that seemed to have strayed from the Thunder Plains were slowly approaching that held a massive rain storm within. The lightening flashed and the thunder clashed, but it would be a while yet before the rain would actually begin to fall.

Yuna laid in her bed in a restless slumber. She tossed and turned, sweat dripping from her brow that flowed with her uneven breaths. Visions and images of passed events ran rapid through her mind when she suddenly sat straight up with a loud gasp, nearly screaming. She looked around, silence befalling her. She could hear her own heart pounding in her chest and the sounds of her uneven breathes. Suddenly lightening flashed and that startled her even more. Yuna placed her hand over her heart to make sure it was still beating. Upon steadying her breathing, she threw the covers back only to stand up, grab her clothes and slip them on. She slipped into a white tank top, tight low rider flare jeans and white sneakers. Grabbed her cell phone and stuffed it in her pocket. She thought that maybe a brisk walk would help calm her nerves. She made it into the kitchen and didn't even think to tell Rikku she was going out. Yuna left, easing the door behind her.

A while later. . .

Yuna had walked quite a distance and hadn't realized it till she came to a crossing and looked up at the street sign. She couldn't believe her eyes either. Therefore, she only shook her head, turned on her heel and headed back for home. Upon taking four steps, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She gasped stopping in her tracks only to feel three more taps. She held out her hand and looked up at the sky. It had begun to rain. She rolled her eyes, laughing at her own insecurities as she lowered her hand and walked onward. She walked about half a block only to stop dead in her tracks once she saw a tall, dark figure standing half way out of an alley way up head and he appeared to be watching her. Yuna watched him and he slowly stepped out. She gasped only to quickly turn on her heel and walk in the other direction. She walked a few steps, turned and saw that the dark figure was now following her. She turned her walk into almost a sprint. She could hear the footsteps getting closer and her heart began to race. A steady down pour slowly traced its way across the sky and it was too long afterwards that Yuna was soaked to the bone. She rounded a corner, looked back and ran right into someone. She almost screamed as she jumped back, breaking out into frightful tears.

"Yuna?!" came a familiar voice.

"It's you." Yuna said as she tried to calm herself.

He stepped forth, his golden strands clinging to his face, however, his blue eyes shined like the never ending sun. "Are you okay?"

"Tidus. . ." Yuna whispered only to shake her head. "Someone was stalking me. It's Seymour! I know it is!"

Tidus shook his head as he placed his hands upon her shoulder. "Yuna, Seymour's gone. He died in that car accident. Trust me." Yuna looked at him though still unsure and not secure by his words. He looked her over and saw that she began to shiver from the cold rain. "Come on. Let's go back to my place. We can talk there or something." Yuna didn't questioned him, for she knew Tidus would do her no harm. He did save her life on numerous occasions after all. He placed his arm around her and led her down the street towards his home.

Meanwhile. . .

Rikku blinked a few times as her swirly green eyes slowly opened. She yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed. She noticed the sound of the rain and huffed in displeasure. She threw the covers back, got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She glanced in as she walked by Yuna's room and got a glimpse of the empty bed and she shot her head back around the corner of the door for closer observation and her eyes widened. She ran back to her room, threw her clothes on, grabbed her keys and bolted out the door.

Yuna sat in the recliner as Tidus handed her a cup of coco to maybe help warm her up. He then sat on the arm of the couch across from her as he watched her sip around on it a bit and then sat it aside.

"Been a while since we last saw each other." Tidus brought up.

Yuna nodded her head. "Yeah, it has, actually."

"I was hoping you would call- - maybe." Tidus suggested with a flirty smile.

Yuna only chuckled softly. "You never gave me your number."

Tidus look away, slightly embarrassed at his own stupidity. "Ohh. . . right."

Yuna waited for him to say something. "Well, is my hero going to give his damsel in distress his phone number?"

Tidus looked at her only to chuckle, for she was doing more flirting than he was at the moment. "My home phone is 555-7369 and my cell is 555-9907.

Yuna smiled. "My cell is 555-2618."

"I'll have to remember that this Saturday." Tidus flirted with a crooked, cocky grin. "You are free this Saturday, aren't you?"

Yuna nodded her head. "Far as I know.

"Great." Tidus said. He watched as Yuna smiled only to cascade her eyes down towards the floor, that smile slowly fading from her face. Therefore with a devilish grin, he decided to catch her off guard with a flirty question. "So, uhhh, is your kiss still as good as I remember it to be?" Yuna's eyes shot straight up and into his own. She immediately saw the seduction within as he slowly stood up and began to approach her. Yuna watched the way his body moved, his muscles adjusting to the movement of his body, which made him look totally sexy. Yuna breathed a nervous sigh as he placed a hand on each side of the recliner and leaned in very closely to her.

Yuna just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Tidus moistened his lips in a very alluring manner. "Why don't you. . ." He leaned in closer, their lips only inches apart. ". . .kiss me and find out?"

"Did you really have to ask?" Tidus asked with a smirk upon his face. He then gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

Yuna raised her one eye brow at him. "You call that a kiss?"

Tidus shook his head. "Nah, that was more like a. . . warm up kiss." Yuna giggled and was she very dying to kiss those lips like she did when they were standing on that bridge and Tidus knew it due to her body language. She placed her hands upon his face only to run her fingers through his slightly wet hair.

"Kiss me, Tidus." Yuna whispered softly. Tidus caressed her lips with his own and was Yuna ever dying to feel his upon her own again, however, Tidus just smiled, shook his head and slowly pulled away from temptation.

"Saturday you'll get your kiss." Tidus teased playfully and Yuna narrowed her eyes at him in amusement.

Rikku drove down the road, her tires splattering through the dampened concrete. Her dim headlights, the falling rain made is almost impossible to see. She turned the corner, looking everywhere for Yuna, not sure where to even look. She felt around in her purse that sat in the seat next to her, however, once she retrieved it accidentally slipped from her fingers. She cursed in Al Bhed, reached down to pick it up while trying to keep one eye on the road at the exact same time only to cast them down upon the floor board. She couldn't exactly reach her phone, the car swerved from side to side in the process, however, it was only when Rikku glanced back at the road and by the time she did she saw a dark figure standing in the middle of the road. Rikku instantly screamed, grabbing the wheel of the car and slamming on her breaks. The car swerved, Rikku gave one final scream as she put her hands up in defense. The car swerved violently, doing a 180 degree turn into a nearby street light.


	11. Events At Hand Pt 2

**Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late with an update. I've been very sick the passed three days. I'm feeling a little better today and felt like doing something. So, I decided to write today :) Well, enjoy the chpt and don't forget to read and review. **

_Steam flew from the engine of the car, the street light flickering in and out from the impact it has sustained. Rikku leaned against the steering wheel of her car, her forehead bloody yet still bleeding freely. The dark figure stood before the accident sight, his coat whipping in the wind. He then turned and slowly vanished into the dead of night._

Yuna looked at Tidus in total disbelief. How could he be such a tease? She found it very irritating yet very seductive at the same time. Therefore, she decided to test out his will power. She leaned forward a bit, placing her hands upon the sides of his arms.

"Well, why don't we _pretend_ that it is Saturday right now and show me just what it is I am going to get." Yuna suggested with seduction in her voice, which Tidus found to be totally alluring. Melting into her touch, Tidus tilted his head a bit, closed his eyes and met her lips with his own, which deepened instantly. Yuna softy moaned in delight, for she certainly like the taste of his sweet kisses and the way his lips felt upon her own. Tidus thought for sure that he had died and gone to the Farplane. Never had he found such pleasure in just kissing someone. If it felt this good to kiss Yuna, Tidus couldn't help but wonder just how good she could make him feel all over if they ever made love.

Tidus slowly pulled away from the kiss even thought he certainly did not want to. "Why don't we. . ." He trailed off, tempting to suggest they go to his room, but decided against it. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"I don't have my swim suit with me." Yuna said.

"Who needs a swim suit?" Tidus asked with a sneaky, crooked grin.

_Rikku still laid against the steering wheel of her car unconscious and barely bleeding. Gas dripped from the busted tank, sparked flew from broken wires. Not a very good combination._

Tidus and Yuna stood before the swimming pool. Yuna was certainly shy about taking her clothes off in front of Tidus who had already began to take his off. She eyed him carefully, letting the image of his sexy body burn in her mind. She couldn't help but to wonder that if they were only stripping down into their underwear or if they were going in nude. Tidus didn't care either way. Yuna, on the other hand, did care.

Tidus finished taking his pants off only to look at Yuna with an amused grin. "Want me to help ya out?"

Yuna chuckled with a shake of her head. "I think I can manage." Tidus tossed his pants aside, took off running and dove into the water. Yuna giggled at his playfulness as he ascended from the water only to splash some at her. She squealed in laughter as she jumped backwards.

"Well, just don't stand there." Tidus teased. "Come on in." Yuna shook her head in a teasing manner. "Either you come in or I'll come out after you."

"Alright, alright!" Yuna giggled.

_Steam slowly rose from under the hood still. Rikku jerked a bit, slowly opening her eyes and groaning in pain. She didn't know where she was or what had happened due to where it all happened so very fast. She then remembered the dark figure and gasped._

Tidus watched Yuna carefully and it seemed like everything was in slow motion. Yuna slid her shirt off over her head, letting it glide from her fingers and to the ground. She then unbuttoned her jeans, lowering them off of her. Yuna furrowed her brow a bit as she watched Tidus swim over to the edge of the pool and climb out. He then walked over to her and without a word spoken he scooped her up in his arms.

"Tidus, what are you doing?" Yuna asked a bit puzzled.

"You're too slow!" Tidus teased.

Yuna's eyes just about popped out of her head once she realized what Tidus was going to do. "Tidus! Tidus, don't you dare!!"

"Too late!" Tidus said

"Tidus!!" Yuna squealed as Tidus tossed her into the water.

_Rikku managed to push her car door open, placing her hand to her forehead as she placed her feet upon the ground below her. Upon standing, however, she lost her balance in a bit of a daze._

Tidus dove into the water just Yuna popped her head out of the water, brushing her hair back in laughter. She looked around, but did not see Tidus anywhere when suddenly her laughter was muffled out, for she was pulled under water. Tidus let go of her, swimming in front of her only to give her a huge, wide tooth, goofy grin and a wave. Yuna narrowed her eyes at him playfully and tried to hit him thought using his quick movements and blitz skills, he moved before Yuna could even get her hand up. Yuna rolled her eyes and shook her head at her own stupidity. Of course, he had the moves and the skills where she did not. Out of nowhere, Tidus swam up behind her, wrapped his arms fully around her. She looked at him, smiling as he returned that same smile to her and swam towards the surface with her.

_Rikku pushed herself up from the ground. A stray spark flared up from under the hood and fell off to the side, igniting the gasoline. Rikku saw the flames glaring on the pavement below her, turned around and gasped at what she saw._

Tidus and Yuna slowly rose from the depths of the water. The moonlight's image glistens upon the water's surface. Tidus caressed Yuna's face, holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, seductively sliding her hands up his back. Tidus rubbed the side of Yuna's face as he continued to kiss her. After a few more moments of kissing her gently, Tidus began to kiss Yuna more passionately, pulling her even closer to him. She slid her hand down his arm as he slid his hand up her arm, lacing their fingers together only to slowly lower them into the water. After a few more moments of kissing each other, Tidus and Yuna just held each other as if to be in love.

_Rikku somehow managed to push herself up from the ground, running from the roaring flames. She managed to get a few feet away when suddenly the car exploded and the force from the impact sent her sprawling to the ground. Rikku rolled three times before coming to rest on her belly. She placed her hand in front of her eyes, shielding them from the brightness of the flames. She slowly stood up, watching as her car went up in flames._

_Suddenly, a car whipped around the curve beyond her out of no where at great speed. Rikku screamed and she did not have time to move out of the way, for the car was right upon her before she could have time to react. Therefore, with quick thinking on her part, she leaped to the right, rolling up against the side of a nearby building. The car quickly did a 360 turn and with the tires spinning headed straight for her once again. Rikku looked to her right then to her left, screaming as she ran to her right just as the car crashed right into the building. She panted heavily, watching as the steam rose from the hood of the car when suddenly the car door flew open. Rikku gasped, her eyes widening in fright, for a tall, dark figure slowly stepped out, moved his long trench coat aside and that's when Rikku let out a blood curling scream._


	12. Death of a Maester

**Hey, everyone. Here's my update. Things take on a whole different turn now and things will certianly get more exciting. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**

Fear had grasped the very life of Rikku's heart, for there before her stood the dark figure wielding a very large knife. Rikku knew for certain that this was not good and her life was very well in danger. Who this creep was and what he was up to was something she did not know, but one thing she did know was that he meant business, serious business, and it was deadly at that.

Rikku backed up slowly, her heart pounding viciously within her chest. She looked around, however, strangly enough she did not see anyone near by. She looked to her right then to her left and just as she looked back at the dark figure she saw him strike at her. She squealed as she jumped backwards, causing him to miss. He growled out, angered at his failed attempt. Rikku then turned sharply and made a run for it, the dark figure close behind her. She ran down a dark alley way, turned a corner only to run down the other side. She could hear the footsteps of the figure behind her, too. It seemed the faster she ran the closer the footsteps got. Little did Rikku know of the small puddle of water that was just in front of her, for no sooner had she placed her foot in front of her, she slipped and fell to the ground with a hard thud. Rikku turned only to see the dark figure hovering over her.

Tears from total fright stung her eyes. "Please, don't kill me." Rikku begged.

The figure stepped forth. "The Fayth show you mercy on this night, my dear." He placed the knife back in its holster. "However, there is one of the unlucky that will suffer tonight." Rikku stood up and began to back away. "And you, my dear, shall deliver a message to the unlucky soul." Rikku backed away quickly, the figure approaching her. She kept backing out and didn't realize that she had stepped into the street when suddenly she saw lights, turned, and saw an on coming car. Rikku screamed, placing her hands before her just as the car slammed on its breaks. the car skidded towards Rikku and when it was just within inches of her it came to a dead halt.

"Rikku!" came a familiar voice. Rikku lowered her hands as she looked and saw Yuna running towards her and she sighed in relief. "Rikku, what in Yevon's name. . ."

"Yunie. . ." Rikku trailed off only to embrace her cousin. Rikku looked and saw that the figure was gone.

"What are you doing out here?!" Yuna asked as Tidus approached the two girls. "What happened?" Yuna slowly pulled away from Rikku. "You look of fright!"

Rikku looked around. "I awoke to find you not home. So, I drove around to look for you when some dark figure made me wreck." Yuna gasped. "Then the bastard tried to kill me."

"I knew it!" Yuna said. "Seymour IS alive!"

"What?!" Tidus shouted.

"No!" Rikku said loud enough to get everyone's attention. ""You're wrong, Yunie. That was not Seymour, but was someone more sinister than him."

A lock was broken, the door slowly creeping open. A sinister figure snaked its way into the house in search if a certain someone. The figure walked by the first available room only to look in and see the one person it had came for. He then reached into his pocket and from within withdrew a fairly large needle. He crept his way over to the bedside, looked down and saw Braska sleeping soundly. He then removed the cap from the needle and thrust it into the side of Braska's neck who awakened with a gasp. The strange liquid within the needle was slowly injected into Braska.

"Shhh." came a sinister voice. "Deep breaths, my lord." The figure grinned evilly. "Take slow, deep breaths. It will be less painful that way." He then removed the needle. Braska's breathing slowed very quickly, his eyes closing slowly and once the figure heard him take his last breath, he slowly walked away with a sinister chuckle.

Too frightened to go back to their home, Tidus not allowing them to go back to their home for one thing, Yuna and Rikku stayed with Tidus until things possibly settled down. The police was called and everything. Rikku's car was towed away and when Cid was furious when he found out, but was certainly glad that his little girl was safe and sound. Tidus turned in for the night, leaving Rikku and Yuna up to watch movies, Yuna, having her way as usual, was scaring Rikku out of her mind with scary movies.

"We have near death experiences tonight and here we are watching none other than scary movies." Rikku said with playful sarcasm in her voice and Yuna just giggled at her. "You know, Yunie, Tidus is in his room. . . _all alone_." Yuna shot her eyes straight at Rikku. "Why not go and keep him company?"

"Why?" Yuna asked with a raised eye brow. "So, you and Gippal will be in here all alone?" Rikku's eyes shot open wide. I know you called him, Rik. I'm not that dumb, you know!" She then took a bite of popcorn and a drink of her soda. "Besides, I had some alone time with him earlier." She then grinned when she saw Rikku's mouth drop open.

"And WHEN you were planning on telling me this?!" Rikku nearly squealed.

"Sometime in the near future." Yuna teased with an amused giggle. Rikku just narrowed her eyes at Yuna in a playful manner.

Rikku then smiled. "Well, go have some MORE alone time with him! Who knows? You might get lucky tonight, Yunie."

Yuna gasped. "Rikku!"

"Go on!" Rikku urged with a smile. "Yunie, go on!" Yuna just rolled her eyes and found herself heading upstairs to his room.

Upon reaching his room, Yuna eased the front door open to find Tidus laying in his bed facing the door. She eased her way inside, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible, but little did she know that Tidus had already heard her and was just laying there watching her.

"Get lost finding the guest room or did you get lonely?" Tidus teased

"I- -well. . .you see. . ." Yuna trailed off, her cheeks blushing a shade of crimson as she walked over to the side of the bed. Tidus just chuckled as he sat up in bed and threw the covers back.

"Care to join me?" Tidus asked a bit seductively. With a gracious smile, Yuna slid under the covers and cuddled next to him with her back turned towards him. Tidus tucked the covers in around them and held Yuna tightly next to him. Tidus found this very alluring and the temptation was setting in on both him and Yuna.

Yuna breathed deeply and very nervously, for she felt Tidus lower his hand a bit. His breath tickled the back of her neck where she felt him trace his lips along the way as well, leaving behind a trail of light kisses. She turned over and saw the look of seduction within his eyes, resting herself against her elbows while Tidus leaned against his elbow. They gazed into each others eyes and without a moment to spare their lips met in tender kiss, which deepened instantly. Neither could control the desire and the passion the held within. Yuna eased down onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Tidus who was now leaning over her. He continued to kiss her, allowing his left hand to roam freely, which was glided from her chest, down her belly where he began to touch her most intimate place. Tidus then trailed his kissed from her lips to the side of her neck, her breathing increasing.

Gippal arrived moments after Yuna went upstairs and didn't take him very long to seduce Rikku at all. They were now in the guest room where things were certainly heating up between them. Gippal placed heated, passionate kissed upon Rikku's lips who savored everyone she received from him. He trailed his kisses downward onto her chest. Both were moaning, their breathes deep and uneven, and their bodies moved together in perfect harmony. Gippal heard Rikku whisper his name and that only pleased him more, for he know he was satisfying her mind, body and soul.

Morning. . .

"THIS IS SHELINDA REPORTING TO YOU LIVE FROM BEVELLE WHERE THE MAESTER OF YEVON WAS FOUND DEAD THIS MORNING!!!" Shelinda shouted over wailing sirens. She tried to walk her way around in the hysteria as she gave her report. "THE CAUSE OF HIS DEMISE IS A TOTAL MYSTERY IN ITSELF. MANY HAVE CLAIMED TO HAVE SEEN LORD BRASKA JUST YESTERDAY IN WHAT SEEMED TO BE PERFECT HEALTH." She then saw Mika off in the distance and may her way over to him. "HERE WITH ME TODAY IS LORD MIKA, RECENT MAESTER OF YEVON." Mika turned to Shelinda. "LORD MIKA WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT LORD BRAKSA'S DEATH? WHAT IS TO BECOME OF YEVON? WHO IS TO WED YUNA NOW THAT SHE HAS INHERITED ALL OF YEVON?" Mika just shook his head with a shakey sigh.

Rikku rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stumbled to the kitchen where Yuna was already up, had eaten breakfast and was now sipping on coffee while she read the morning paper. Rikku gave her an amused glare.

"Morning, sleepy head." Yuna said from behind her paper.

"Not funny, Yunie." Rikku said with a small yawn. She then looked in the sink and saw a plate full of pancake syrup. "Went overboard with the syrup again I see." She then looked at Yuna, a little annoyed that she was paying more attention to that paper. Rikku then bounced with a smile. "So. . . what are you and Tidus going to do this morning?" Yuna turned the page of the paper, ignoring her cousin with a secret smile. "Yunie." Yuna didn't respond. "Yuna!" Still no response. Rikku then walked over and jerked the paper out of her very annoying cousin's hands and tossed it aside. "I hate when you do things like that!"

"Well, I love it." Yuna teased.

Rikku shifted her weight over onto her left side, placing her hands upon her hips and cocking her head a bit in her usual manner. "And why is that?"

"Because you can't stand it!" Yuna teased only to stick her tongue out at Rikku and they both laughed.

Suddenly, several Bevelle guards beat on the front door and didn't give anyone time to respond, for they burst inside. A few priests then entered and found the one person they were looking for.

Yuna stood up. "What's wrong?"

"We're sorry, Lady Yuna, but you must come with us at once." the priest urged. "Lord Mika sent for you and you're needed in Bevelle immediately." Yuna didn't get the chance to even utter a sound, for she was grabbed by the guards and escorted out of Tidus' home.


	13. The Engagement Party

**Hey, guys. How is everyone? Here's a very, very late update for everyone. Hope everyone likes it and don't forget to read and review.**

**WARNING - SOME LANGUAGE**

The news media was still running amuck in the rabid crowd, for not only was word spreading about Braska's death, it was spreading about the newly found Maester of Yevon that was to wed Lady Yuna, Daughter of the late Lord Braska. His identity was still a mystery in itself.

"This is Shelinda reporting live from Bevelle where the new Maester of Yevon is about to be announced!!" Shelinda said walking backwards through the rabid crowd as she neared the front of Bevelle Temple when suddenly, the door slowly opened. Several guards walked forth, overlooking all from the balcony above when a tall figured stepped forth. With mysterious crimson eyes, a sinister smile, and tanned skin, he looked almost stunning. His long, flowing ebony hair set his features off and he could make the ladies faint just by winking at them. He wore black pants and boots with a red buttoned up shirt. He looked out at all of Bevelle, smiling as the media cameras captured his features.

"People of Spira, I, Eblis Belial, now stand before you as Maester of Yevon and by my side shall the daughter of the late Lord Braska stand. She and I are to wed as soon as possible and with this shall we rise to the dawning of a _New Yevon_." He continued to talk.

Yuna sat in her room overtaken by emotions and lost in her own thoughts. She was once again being forced to marry someone she didn't even know or love. And the one whom she had fallen in love with she couldn't even be with now. Her world as she once knew it had been turned upside down overnight. She walked over to her window, looking out at Eblis who was still talking away. She listened to him carefully as he told of a party that was to occur at the Bevelle Sanctum in the celebration of their engagement that would be held later tonight.

The remote to the TV was hurled across the room as Tidus paced back and forth in anger. Rikku and Gippal done everything possible to try and calm him down, but nothing worked.

"This isn't over!" Tidus said angrily. "This isn't over by a long shot! I will get Yuna back no matter the cost!" He glared at the TV as he watched Eblis who was still talking away. "I will send his soul to the Farplane before I will let him have the woman that I love."

"Yrr, ruf nusyhdel!" Rikku chirped with a bounce.

"Here we go again." Gippal said with a shrug of her shoulder.

Nightfall. . .

All of Bevelle had turned out for this splendid occasion. The sanctum was decorated with pink bows all around that spiraled down the tall, white pillars inside. The priests were there as well as everyone else, however, Yuna and Eblis had yet to make their grand entrance. Everyone stood around talking and just mingling together when the tall double doors of the sanctum slow opened. Everyone turned and was in awe for there stood the grand Maester himself and his bride to be. Eblis wore a white suit with a pink bow tie and Yuna wore a long, flowing, white satin down with a slit in the side and a plunging neckline. Her dress was decorated with pearls that outlined her neckline and flowed down the back of her long gown in the shape of a fancy butterfly. Her hair was done up in a french braid and decorated with baby's breath, her make up was flawless and she looked stunning, however, for once in her life, she failed to put on a smile.

"Yunie, Yunie!!" called a chirpy voice. Yuna and Eblis turned around only to see Rikku running into the sanctum, her heels clicking all the way. She wore a pink strapless dress with a white lacy overlay, which she did not like. Her hair laid in spiral curls and parted on the right side. She just looked beautiful. Yuna was happy to see her cousin though Eblis was not to say the least. Rikku waved at her cousin only to trip over her dress and fall face first to the floor. Yuna giggled at Rikku who looked up and gave her a wide grin. Eblis just rolled his eyes with a shake of his head as he and Yuna turned and walked onward.

"I cannot believe that fowl breed of a cousin of yours actually had the nerve to show her face here." Eblis said. "She's an Al Bhed, Yuna!"

"And so am I!" Yuna reminded him. "I am part Al Bhed. So, does that mean I have no place here?"

"Behave!" Eblis demanded only to look at the crowd and smile as they walked over to the high priests of Yevon. Rikku grabbed Yuna by the arm and dragged her away from Eblis for a moment who did not like it one bit.

"Yunie, this party sucks already!" Rikku whined. "And I don't like that creepy freak!!"

"Neither do I!" Yuna said as they walked over to the snack table. Rikku helped herself to a glass of punch when she then suddenly grinned.

"I'll be right back." Rikku then skipped off, leaving Yuna quite bewildered.

Eblis then made his way back over to where Yuna was. "What clam shell did you escape from, my beautiful pearl?"

Yuna rolled her eyes at the mere sound of his voice. "Don't be lame, Eblis."

Eblis did not like the tone of her voice. "You will not talk to me in that sort of manner, Yuna." Yuna gave him a scowled look. "Nor will you embarrass me!" He then viciously grabbed her arm. "And need I remind you what you got last night for this type of behavior?" Yuna fell silent. "Good. At last your silent, which is exactly how a woman should be." Yuna was certainly itching to slap his face though he walked away before she could.

Rikku had in fact saw everything. She didn't hear what was being said, but she did see where Eblis grabbed Yuna and immediately knew that something was up and Yuna was being silent about it. She knew her cousin better than anyone and she was one person that Yuna could not fool.

Concerned by what she had seen, Rikku ran over to Yuna who was rubbing her arm. "Yunie, are you okay?"

Yuna gasped only to look away. "I'm fine, Rikku." She pushed her hair behind her ear, picking up her glass and taking a drink of punch.

"Yunie, I saw him grab you." Rikku admitted to her. Yuna lowered her eyes to the floor. "Is he mean to you?" Yuna did not answer her. "Has. . . has he. . . hit you, Yunie?" Yuna still didn't answer her. "Yunie, please tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Yuna asked kinda offensively. "There's nothing to tell."

Rikku watched her cousin's actions." You're lying!" Yuna then looked at her. "You can fool all of Spira, Yunie, but you cannot fool me." Yuna looked at Rikku, tears stinging her eyes. "He has hit you, hasn't he?" A single tear fell from Yuna's eye and she wiped it away before her eye liner began to run. "Yunie, you have to tell someone, you have to get away! What if he hurts you badly?!"

"I'm fine, Rikku." Yuna said, trying to be strong and pretend as if everything was okay when it in fact wasn't. "I'll be fine." Yuna then turned and walked away with Rikku watching who was still very concerned. She then saw Eblis standing off with a few of his friends with his back turned towards her, she then grinned from ear to ear.

Seconds later. . .

Yuna's cell phone began to ring and a very confused look crossed her face. She opened her purse, got it out and flipped it open, placing it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Yunie, turn around."_

"Rikku, what are you- -" Yuna trailed off.

_"Just turn around."_

Yuna furrowed her brow as she lowered her phone and turned around only to see "I AM AN ASSHOLE" written all over the back of Eblis' white suit. Yuna burst into laughter and had to disappear into the crowd beside her before Eblis caught her. She slipped behind a tall pillar and held her side in laughter. "Rikku, you never cease to amaze me." She then folded her phone down and put it away, however, just as she walked out into the crowd her phone rang again. She rolled her eyes and got it back out. "Rikku!"

_"Hey."_

Yuna gasped and she felt her heart skip a beat in time as she smiled. "Hey."

_"I miss you. You know that, don't you?"_

Yuna just melted inside. "I miss you, too."

_"When can I see you?"_

"I. . ." Yuna trailed off as she looked at Eblis and then turned her back to him. "I don't know- -" Suddenly her phone was jerked from her hand. She gasped as she turned around and saw Eblis behind her. He glared at her and placed the phone to his ear, listening for any sound.

"Hello? Who is this?" Eblis asked. The phone went to a busy signal. He then lowered it, grasping both hands on it only to break the phone in half. "No more mysterious calls, my dear." He then tossed the phone onto the floor below where it landed in front of her feet. "We will discuss your _boundaries_ after the party, my dear." A few of the high priests called out to him and he immediately went to them. Yuna looked at her phone when she was suddenly jerked into the back of a nearby crowd.

"Rikku!!" Yuna almost snapped.

"Shhh!!!" Rikku demanded.

"What?" Yuna pondered.

"No time to talk!" Rikku urged. "We must go now before another word is spoken."

"But- -" Yuna managed to get out before being grabbed by Rikku where they both then left the Sanctum.


	14. The Escape

**Hey, guys. Things are starting to heat up with this story. And I'm getting really excited about it. Hope everyone else is, too. I thank everyone for reading and reviewing and look forward to hearing from everyone soon. Please enjoy this chpt and don't forget to Read and Review.**

Eblis walked amongst the crowded room, his eyes taking in every inch of his surroundings. He scaled the entire room and did not find Yuna anywhere, and he had also noticed that Rikku was gone as well. He instantly knew that something was up and began to take immediate action.

"Dullard!!" Eblis called out.

"Sir!" a man called out from behind.

Eblis turned to see a slightly tall man with medium build, jet black hair that had way too much hair gel in it, dark shades, and wearing a blue shirt, leather pants and boots approaching him. He shook his head. "Do you ALWAYS have to look that stupid?"

"You're one to talk with that stupid pink bow tie, boss!" Dullard said with a chuckle, which got him a punch in the face from Eblis. "AH!"

"Listen up!" Eblis demanded as Dullard looked back at him, rubbing his now reddening jaw. "You've a mission to complete." Dullard listened carefully. "You are to find Yuna and bring her back to Bevelle. And when no one is looking, kill that troublesome cousin of hers.

Dullard chuckled. "No prob, boss!"

"And if she is with _him_, bring his dead body to me." Eblis added.

A red firebird with black leather interior, custom designed stereo system, power windows, doors and seats with chrome rims to complete the look speeded down the road. The top was let down and loud giggled filled the air.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into doing this!" Yuna said. "Where are we going anyway?"

Rikku threw her head back in laughter. "Yunie, Yunie. That makes 17 times you've asked me that in the last 5 minutes." Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "I told you. It's a surprise!"

"You know I hate surprises, Rikku." Yuna reminded her.

"Well, this one you're gonna love." Rikku said as she adjusted her shades upon her face and drove off down the road.

Eblis wandered from inside the Sanctum and out into the balcony, overlooking all of Bevelle. He let out a deep sigh as he played out his own actions of what he was going to do to Yuna for disobeying him in the back of his mind. The thought of her being with _him_ angered his very soul. His hands slowly formed into fists of fury.

Yuna gasped at the sight before her, for she saw "the city that never sleeps." She looked at Rikku, her mouth dropping open. Rikku giggled to herself, refusing to look at the Yuna's face for fear of bursting into laughter and swerving off the road, which she has done before. Yuna let out a soft sigh, however, furrowed her brow when Rikku took a sharp right, heading up over the ramp way that hovered over the very edge of Zanarkand. She wondered where they were headed. Tidus' home wasn't this way. That much she knew and remembered.

"Rikku. . ." Yuna trailed off. "What are you up to?"

Rikku looked at the speed odometer. "Ummm. . . . about 75 in a 60 mph zone."

"I wasn't talking about your speed rate, Rikku!" Yuna almost snapped. "I want to know where you are taking me!"

"I am taking you FAR away from that freakazoid, Eblis." Rikku stated matter of factly. "And I am taking you- -" Rikku buttoned her lip before she finished.

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted when suddenly everything went black. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Yuna." came a familiar voice as a blind fold was tied around Yuna's eyes. "But this is for your own good!"

"LENNE!!" Yuna shouted. "Wha- -"

"I've been hiding in the back seat." Lenne said. "You know, it's very hard to see someone in the dark of knight when they're fully clothed in black."

"Funny!" Yuna stated sarcastically. She then began to try and peak out of the blind fold, resulting in Lenne slapping her hand. "OW!"

"Stop that!" Lenne demanded. "No peaking!" Yuna crossed her arms over her chest, huffing as her bottom lip curled up in aggravation.

Meanwhile, up in the air, Dullard was circling over all of Spira in search of Rikku's firebird. He hummed to himself, nearly dozing off to sleep when he was suddenly startled by Eblis' angry voice.

"Any sign of them?" Eblis asked over the head set.

"None yet, boss!" Dullard replied.

"Where are you?" Eblis asked.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure, boss!" Dullard replied with a scratch to the back of his head.

"Identify your surroundings!" Eblis demanded.

"Duh. . . there's a huge dark cloud in front of me with lightening shooting out in various directions." Dullard explained. "And it's heading towards me a top speed."

"YOU IDIOT!" Eblis exclaimed. "Turn back at once! You're headed for The Thunder Plains!"

Dullard's eyes went wide. "Right, boss!"

Dullard turned the helicopter around, however, wasn't fast enough, for the storm cloud had encircled him entirely and encased him inside a dreadful storm. Lightening struck the end of the chopper and it took a nose dive to the ground below.

"What's your status?" Eblis demanded to know.

"DISASTERIFFIC!!" Dullard exclaimed.

A door slowly creeked open, Yuna was escorted inside and her blind fold removed. She blinked her eyes, looking around only to find the room totally dark. There was total silence and all she heard was her heart pounding within her chest.

Yuna stepped forth. "Rikku? Lenne?" There was no answer. "Hello?"

A small light began to slowly grow from within a lantern that sat on a small table before her. Yuna shielded her eyes as the light slowly grew to its full potential and she gasped once she saw a single red rose on the table in front of the lantern. She walked over, picked it, and smelled its sweetness when she then saw rose petals underfoot. With a smile, she furrowed her brow and began to follow the petals. She walked around a corner, entering a room and when she looked up she gasped, dropping the rose as she placed her hands over her mouth.

There, before her very eyes, was a bed of roses that laid upon satin white sheets of pure silk. Candles filled the room, giving it a romantic glow and they filled the air with vanilla and jasmine. Off to her right, a romantic dinner awaited her, but with whom? Yuna knew in her heart who had done this, but where he was she did not know. She walked over to the dresser and saw an envelope with her name on it. She picked it up, opening it and taking out the contents within. She opened the piece of neatly folded paper and smiled once she read the tender inscription.

"Without you, there is nothing. With you, I have everything." Yuna read aloud from the letter and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Hello, Yuna." came a very familiar from behind. Yuna gasped, dropping the letter to the floor as she slowly turned around.


	15. I'll Be

**Happy 4th of July everyone!!! Hope everyone had a great holiday. I would have updated earlier today, but with family calling, coming over, and eating me out of house and home it seems, LOL, I didn't have time. I might update another story within the next few hours. So, keep an eye out. Don't forget to read and review. Enjoy the chpt!!!. :)**

Yuna was in awe at the very sight before her. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think. And with a sudden gasp of air, she turned her back. This could not be real. Was she dreaming, living in a complete fantasy? It was only when Yuna then felt a pair of lip upon her shoulder and a hand glide around her waist that she knew that it was not a dream. She closed her eyes, breathing seductively as she felt his tongue trace its way from her shoulder to the side of her neck where open mouthed kisses were placed. Yuna turned to face Tidus, greeting him with heated kisses of allurement and sultry desire. She ran her fingers through his hair, leaning her head back as he trailed his heated kisses down her trembling body.

"How can this be?" Yuna asked.

"Do not question what is meant to be, Yuna." Tidus said. "Savor every moment of it."

"Indeed I shall." Yuna admitted shyly with a hint of a rosy pink in her cheeks.

Yuna was indeed glowing right now. She was in love, she felt loved when she was with Tidus. Her heart felt so warm that it just melted by his very smile. Tidus himself felt this way if not more. Never had another woman swept him off his feet as Yuna had done. She was the one for him,_ the only one_. And in his heart of hearts he knew this just by the way she touched him and touched his heart. This was right. Never could this be wrong.

Tidus stepped aside, Yuna watching him with curiosity in her eyes. He walked over, picked up the remote that was laying on the bed and soft, romantic music began to play. Tidus looked at her with a smile.

"Shall we dance?" Tidus asked. Yuna smiled, graciously accepting his offer as she took his hand and he playfully pulled her into his arms. They laughed in harmony together as they calmed a bit, their moods adjusting to the

setting around them. "This is my song to you, my love."

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth**

_Tidus and Yuna danced momentarily, however, something more was on their mind. She gazed into his eyes, the look of allurement within them. Yuna then leaned in closely, almost giving in to temptation as she __gently caressed Tidus' face and leaned in with a kiss. At first the kiss was simple, but Tidus immediately deepened that kiss. __**  
**_**  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

_Tidus then scooped Yuna up in his arms, never breaking the seal of their kiss as he carried her over and gently lowered her down onto the bed. He slowly pulled away, looking upon his love. Not a word was spoken, for their eyes spoke for them. __Yuna moved her lips over Tidus' very seductively, tracing the outline of them with her tongue. Tidus also traced the outline of Yuna's lips with his tongue and soon greeted each other with a very passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining in a heated dance of seduction. __**  
**_**  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide**

_Yuna pulled Tidus down on top of her as he positioned himself comfortably beside her. She unbuttoned his shirt, placing heated, tender kisses upon his neck. Tidus breathed slowly, the seduction growing within him. Tidus leaned over Yuna, gliding his hand down her waist. Yuna took his hand and guided it on downward to where she wanted him to touch her. _****

I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

_She gasped, moaning softly as she felt Tidus touch her most sensitive area. They way he would touch her and the place he chose to do so told Yuna that he knew exactly what he was doing and she found this very enticing. He trailed open mouthed kisses along side the back of her neck, allowing his hands to roam freely._****

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed

_Yuna glided her hands down his strong chest, feeling the ripples of his muscles upon her fingertips. She then straddled him as he sat up, slowly removing her garments that revealed the beauty that it had formally hidden. He glided his hands down her back, feeling the softness of her tender skin. __Yuna placed opened mouthed kisses upon the side of Tidus' neck who had his eyes closed and was savoring each and every kiss he felt upon his skin. Lowering her hands, she unsnapped and unzipped his pants and glided her hand inside. Tidus moaned, his breathes deep and uneven as Yuna touched him in an intimate manner. __**  
**_**  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead**

_Heated passion and desire was evident between the two lovers at this very moment. Never had they experienced anything such as this, which was both enticing and exciting. Yuna was finding out first hand just how good Tidus was, for his experience was beyond any that she had ever endured before. Her body trembled with pleasure and her heart raced with desire. The innocence Yuna harbored made Tidus want her even more. He knew for a fact that she had never been with a man before even though she had not told him. He knew this by the way she reacted and responded to the way he would touch her. _****

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love

_Lowering her back down onto the bed, Tidus then traced his tongue down her body, placing a few opened mouthed kisses along the way. He lowered her lacy, white panties off of her as he continued to go down. Yuna rested her body against her elbows, watching Tidus' every move. A few touches here and a few kisses there made her body tremble and she instantly responded to him. Her moans were deep and seductive, her breathes quick and uneven. __**  
**_**  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above**

_Tidus could tell that Yuna was more than ready for him by the way her body responded to just his touch now as he worked his way back up to her lips where he greeted her with a kiss. He seductively glided his hands along the sides of her thighs, pulling her firmly against him. There was a hint of nervousness in her breathing. Therefore, he done things gently and slowly. __**  
**_**  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide**

_Yuna gasped and dug her nails into his back once she felt him inside of her. Although slightly painful, Tidus found it enticing. Yuna softy groaned a bit, for it was quite painful. Tidus made sure she was ok before continuing, too. _

**I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

_Yuna adjusted herself beneath him, the pain slowly subsiding. Tidus then knew she was ready for him when she looked at hi with reassuring eyes. And he was surely going to meet her every desire before the thought of stopping even dared to cross his mind._****

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

_Tidus certainly felt like he was in a world all his own and he was more than turned on by the situation at hand. His movements were deep and slow, however, were beginning to become much quicker and harder. Never had he been rough with Yuna as he was getting now. Their moans were very deep and uneven as was their breathing. The feelings of pleasure and desire were beyond their control, for it rushed through them like a raging storm. Tidus held Yuna against him tightly as they felt the feeling of ravishing desires that had erupted from within them. Their moans softened as did their breathing.__**  
**_**  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

The thunder rolled as the dark clouds moved slowly overhead. Smoke slowly rose from the wreckage that the plains now harbored. Dullard hacked and coughed as he slowly pulled himself out of the wreckage and how he managed to survive was beyond reason.

"Dullard, come in!" Eblis chanted over the head set. "DULLARD!!!" He then heard Dullard hack and cough. "Dullard, report now!"

"The chopper's demolished, boss!" Dullard whined. "How am I gonna find Yuna now?!"

"Turn back!" Eblis demanded. "Head back to Bevelle at once." Dullard rolled his eyes with a small sigh. "I've another plan."

Dullard collapsed to the ground, too exhausted to move. "Right, boss!"

Yuna giggled as did Tidus, taking her hand in his own only to kiss it. Tidus then saw the engagement ring Eblis had given her and scowled at the very sight of it. He then grasped the ring and pulled it off, throwing it across the room.

"That bastard doesn't deserve to put a ring on your finger." Tidus said sternly.

"Oh?" Yuna teased. "And who has that right?"

"Only a REAL MAN deserves you." Tidus stated firmly.

"A man like you?" Yuna continued to tease.

"Yeah." Tidus said proudly. "A man like me."

Yuna smiled. "Stay with me. . . until the end. . . please."

"Not until the end. . . always." Tidus promised.

Dullard had arrived back at Bevelle where he suffered the wraith of Eblis. He was very furious that Dullard had goofed things up on the very first try. All Dullard could really do was listen to Eblis' constant bickering.

"I cannot believe you screwed things up not five minutes after you left!!" Eblis scowled.

"But you have to admit that was pretty good, boss!" Dullard said. "Usually I screw things up in two minutes." He then gave a wide toothed grin.

"SILENCE!" Eblis demanded with a sharp turn. Dullard placed his hands over his head to avoid being swatted like a bug. Eblis then slowly approached Dullard who curled up on the couch, placing his hands over his head for protection. "I've already sent out three of my best spies to track her down and once you and I receive word we shall track her down, bring her back here where I shall teach her some obedience." Suddenly Eblis' cell phone rang. He then took it out and turned it on. "Speak."

_"We've found her."_

"Is the tracking unit in place?" Eblis asked.

_"Indeed it is, sir."_

"Good!" Eblis said.

_"You shall find your bride to be in the arms of another man."_

The phone then went dead, Eblis saw red, growled out and hurled his cell phone across the room where it hit against the wall and busted into several small pieces. "She's with him!" He then looked at Dullard. "Get a move on, you moron!! We've a traitor of Yevon to capture."


	16. The Capture

**Well, long time, no write, eh? I'm sorry for leaving everyone hanging for along time, but its like I once said. I won't leave a story unfinished. I'll leave my author's notes short here and get straight to the story. **

**NOTICE:**** Any previous stories I have taken down will not be reposted. I have two stories I am currently working on and I have a new one in the works as well.**

**Well, without further ado, on with the chpt. . .**

"_Brilliant scheme, boss, but will the people of Bevelle believe your story?"_

"_I am the Maester of Yevon and soon to be Grand Maester. People will do by bidding and believe anything I say."_

"_If you say so, boss." (SMACK!) "OW! Boss, what was that for?"_

"_Enough of your idiotic ramblings, you fool!"_

"_Yes, boss."_

"_Round up the guards! We've traitors of Yevon to capture and once they are in custody, they will face certain death for. . . kidnapping my bride to be."_

And without hesitation, the double doors of the Bevelle Sanctum slammed open as Eblis quickly stepped forth and immediate attention was drawn to him. He stood there momentarily just glaring out at the crowd and with a sly smile, he began to speak.

"It has come to my attention, that my lovely bride to be has gone missing. And I fear she has been kidnapped by the Al Bhed. Such traitors they are to Yevon." Eblis said. The crowed before him make to mutter softly amongst themselves. "And it is with a heavy heart that I must ending this splendid party so that we may find her and bring justice to the guilty at hand." He then did the prayer symbol and then backed up between the doubled doors. "I bid you good night." The doors then closed before him.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Zanarkand in a private place, Tidus and Yuna were certainly enjoying their time together and was taking advantage of every second of it. Lenne and Rikku were having a little fun of their own in the living room as we speak and were certainly making a huge mess.

Lenne launched a piece of popcorn at Rikku that was aimed for her opened mouth, but due to bad aiming on Lennes part, it went straight over her head. Rikku then threw a piece at Lenne, which landed inside her shirt and both just squealed with laughter.

"Do you think they've had enough "alone" time in there?" Lenne asked playfully.

"Hey, you can't rush a good thing!" Rikku said as she grabbed up a handful of popcorn, shoveling it in her mouth. "Trust me, I know these things!"

"Spare me the details of yours and Gippal's little love affairs!" Lenne said.

"_Crid ib_!" Rikku shouted in Al Bhed as she picked up a handful and threw it at Lenne who was in fits of laughter right now.

"Hey, it's rude to tell people to "shut up", Rikku!" Lenne said playfully.

"Ah, so you are learning, I see!" Rikku said.

Lenne shrugged her shoulders. "I've been picking up on a few words here and there." She then smiled only to frown once she saw a bit of concern cross Rikku's face. "What's wrong?"

Rikku bit her bottom lip. "It's not my place to say this, but I am worried about taking Yunie back to the creep. I know we have to get her back before he notices that shes gone."

"It may be a little too late, Rik." Lenne brought to her attention. "She's been in that room with Tidus for nearly four hours now. The poor girl's gonna be walking like a chocobo in the morning if they've been doing it in there for that long." That remark certainly made Rikku laugh. "But what if Eblis has already noitced and is trying to find her?"

"No worries." Rikku cautioned her. "I got a look out!" Lenne looked at her in bewilderment. "Do you remember the side road we took to get to this secluded place?" Lenne nodded her head. "Well, as we speak, I have Gippal sitten at the side of the road by the ramp way." Lenne burst into laughter." "And if he sees anything suspicious, he will call my cell phone." Rikku gave Lenne her usual sneaky grin.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Zanarkand, an injustice was certainly about to be served, for was willing to take out anyone or anything who stood in his way of taking Yuna back and he's just about ready to do that as we speak.

Gippal fell to the ground, blood seeping from an open wound at the corner of his mouth. He breathed heavily, placing his hands over his ribs as he rolled over onto his back and looking up at his assaultant.

"Bastard!" Gippal muttered out only to receive a kick to the face by a Bevelle guard. "AHH!"

"You will remain silent until you are ordered to speak!" one of the guards shouted.

"Finish him!" a familiar voice ordered.

"With pleasure!" the guard said as he cocked his gun and aimed it right at the side of Gippal's head.

Yuna stood out on the balcony as she stared at the waves crashing into each other and off far into the distance was Zanarkand, the place where she longed to live out the rest of her days with Tidus. A gentle breeze caressed the strands of her chestnut hair that lingered near her face. A smiled played upon her features as she leaned her head back and felt the coolness of the breeze upon her. The sheet she had wrapped around her whipped gently in the wind, she let out a soft sigh as she looked out at the sea. She then felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist and she just smiled.

"Can I stay here forever?" Yuna asked as he pulled her closer to him. "Your touch is so gentle." She then placed her hands over his as he placed a kiss upon her shoulder only to notice a rather dark bruise.

"How did you get that bruise?" Tidus questioned and Yuna let out a soft gasp.

Yuna gave a not so innocent shrug of her shoulders. "Clumsy, I guess." Tidus had noticed a rather strange behavior had came over her all of a sudden and he watched her body language. She was suddenly nervous and tense, as is she were hiding something and his instincts told him that something was not right. Yuna was taking short, rapid breaths, and she refused to look at him in the eye.

Placing his hands upon her shoulders, he gently turned her around with her head hanging low. "Yuna, look at me." She slowly looked up at him, meeting his eyes with her own. "Eblis. . . did that to you. . . didn't he?" Yuna lowered her head as he furrowed his brow. "Is he mean to you?" Yuna refused to answer. "Yuna, answer me. Has that bastard put his hands on you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yuna said, not willing to admit to the truth.

Tidus sighed, frustrated that Yuna wouldn't open up to him, however, he wasn't about to give up. He then cupped her face in his hands. "Yuna, talk to me." Yuna looked up at him, a tear trickling down her cheek. "He hit you, didn't he?"

"Once. . . but. . ."Yuna trailed off. "It was my fault, I made his angry."

*7/-Tidus angrily shook his head. "No, no, no! Yuna, listen to me. It's not your fault. That creep has no business putting his hands on you! And if he ever touches you again. . . _I will kill him._" He then walked away from her.

"Where are you going?" Yuna asked, following Tidus inside.

"Bevelle!" Tidus said sternly as he grabbed his clothes and began to put them on.

Yuna gasped. "Tidus, you can't!"

"The hell I can't!" Tidus said as he slipped his pants up, zipping and buttoning them up. "We're getting your stuff and you are leaving with me to Zanarkand. . . _tonight_!" He then grabbed his Zanarkand Abes shirt and slipped it over his head. "Get dressed." Yuna nodded her head. "I'll tell Rikku and Lenne what we're about to do."

Tidus turned away, walking over and opening the door, however, just as he stepped out and was about to call out Rikku's name, he was suddenly greeted by a blow to the back of the head. He instantly fell to the floor, grabbing the back of his head as he out a painful moan. He then felt cold steel being pressed against his back as he tried to raise his head to see what was going on. Through blurred, dazed vision, he saw several Bevelle guards, Rikku and Lenne being held and gun point and a rather strange, sinister man that he'd never seen before.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" came a sinister voice. "_YOU_ must be. . . Tidus!" He walked over and stood in front of Tidus. Tidus glared at the site of his mere boots, which did have a foul smell to them.

"Dude, your feet smell so bad, they should be considered a bio hazardous chemical weapon!" Tidus said sarcastically.

"Ahahaha!" Eblis stated not so amusingly. "You are quite the comedian, aren't you, Tidus? But it will be I who will have the last laugh!"

Just then, Yuna walked out of the bedroom and Eblis immediately grabbed Yuna by the back of her head, grasping her hair and yanking her head back and she instantly screamed. Rikku and Lenne called out to her, Tidus tried to get up but his efforts were done in vain, for one of the Bevelle guards placed his foot on his back and forced him back down while aiming the gun at his head.

"Don't move!" ordered the guard.

Yuna looked and saw who had grabbed her and her eyes widened as the fear rose within her. "Eblis!" She grabbed her hand, trying to pry it loose from the back of her hair.

Eblis only tightened his grip. "Right you are, my dear!" Yuna whimpered through clinched teeth as she squinted her eyes tightly together. He then looked at Tidus. "Get him up!" He then looked back at Yuna. "I think he needs to watch." Grabbing Tidus, the guards forced him up to his feet, however, kept him at gun point where within mere seconds Eblis released his grasp on Yuna only to back hand her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Yunie!" Rikku called out as Lenne gasped.

Angered, Tidus struggled to break free from the guard. "Yevon help you when I get my hands on you!"

Eblis just let out a sinister chuckle. "She's mine, Tidus! I'm the newly found Maester of Yevon, Yuna is the daughter of the _late_ Lord Braska, the heir of all of Yevon. And two days from now. . ." He looked straight at Yuna who sat huddled in the floor looking up at him. "She will be my wife." Tidus narrowed his eyes, clinching his teeth tightly together as he breathed hard.

"You're almost as repulsive as Seymour was!" Lenne snapped.

Eblis turned to Lenne with a smug look on his face. "Seymour?" He then burst into laughter. "That moron was hopeless. He tried hopelessly and endlessly to do what I along accomplished."

"_YOU_ were that dark figure who tried to kill. . ." Rikku trailed off as Eblis looked straight at her, taking great pride in her findings.

"How right you are." Eblis admitted proudly. "I guess I have to give you some credit for being a little smart even though you are of a foul breed."

"Well, for someone who's so damn superior, you sure like to use the machina the Al Bhed make." Rikku said in her own defense and Eblis snarled at her.

"You killed my father!" Yuna shouted in a mournful voice.

"Silence!" Eblis demanded. "I will deal with you when we are back in Bevelle." He then looked at the guards. "Move out! And take the four traitors of Yevon to the dungeon where they shall await trial for _kidnapping_ my future wife."

"What?" Lenne snapped.

"We didn't kidnap Yunie!" Rikku also snapped.

"If anyone should be awaiting trial is _you_!" Tidus shouted. "Murder, attempted murder, conspiracy, abuse, and for just being so damn ugly!"

Eblis growled at Tidus' sarcasm. "Yuna will pay the price for your mockery towards me." Tidus growled under his breath as Eblis turned his focus to Yuna. "Let's go home, my dear, where your fate awaits you." Yuna just looked at him coldly with fear evident in her eyes.

Dullard pulled the car around where Eblis got in. The guards escorted Rikku, Lenne and Tidus out of the building. Tidus called to Yuna, their eyes meeting with the pain evident in both. Yuna was then jerked inside, the car door slamming shut and then speeding off. Tidus watched until the car was out of sight.


	17. The Degrading of Innocence

**A quick apology for taking so long to update this story. I've honestly been dealing with alot of personal issues all the while trying to find my love for writing again, but enough of that. Who's excited about the remake of Final Fantasy X for the PS3? Last I heard they are making it in HD. I super excited about it. And, YES, I am already working on the next chpt and you can expect an update very soon. Sorry this is so short, too. Don't forget to read and review.**

The ride back to Bevelle was both long and scary for Yuna, for she feared what awaited her once she arrived. The silence had a very eerie feeling to it as well. Eblis wouldn't even look at her nor would he even utter a sound. And this only heightened Yuna's fear.

"We'll be arriving in Bevelle within the hour, boss." Dullard informed Eblis.

"About time. "Eblis muttered. "With the way you drive, we're lucky to arrive at all."

Yuna looked at Eblis. "What are you going to do with my friends?" she demanded to know.

"Their fate lies in your hands, my dear." Eblis said only to look at her coldly. "And they will stand trial for their crimes. And such crimes are punishable by death."

Yuna gasped. "NO!" Eblis only chuckled. "You can't do this!"

"I am soon to be the Grand Maester of Yevon. I have the power to do whatever I want." Eblis gloated. "And once I marry you, I will be unstoppable."

"I will never marry you!" Yuna snapped.

A sinister grin played upon his features. "We will see." Eblis said.

_Bevelle…_

Everyone had at last arrived back in Bevelle where they were not greeted with open arms. Three cars slowed to a stop as the Bevelle guards gathered around. Guards exited the two cars on the right and left with prisoners in hand. A battered and beaten Gippal was taken to the dungeon as well as Rikku and Lenne. Tidus, however, was escorted to a discreet room. Eblis stepped forth from the middle car. He looked at Yuna as he stepped aside and she stepped out where she was greeted by the guards who then escorted her to Eblis' room. And upon strict orders, no one, under any circumstances, were to bother him while he was dealing with Yuna himself.

Yuna was shoved into the room and the door slammed shut behind her, which startled her a bit. She looked around the room for a possible way to get out, but she didn't see any other doors and climbing out the window would just be insane, for she would fall to her death. And for a split second she wondered if death would be better than to marry Eblis. She walked over to the window, looking out it at the sky. She softly sighed as the door knob turned and she immediately turned around once she heard the door creaking open.

Eblis entered the room, closing the door behind him, his eyes locked on Yuna. She gulped, softly exhaling as she watched his every move. With a sigh, he approached her. . . one foot in front of the other, his eyes narrowing in anger. He stopped once he was in front of her, glared at her only to spit right in her face.

"Ugh!" Yuna shouted as she began to wipe her face off.

"How DARE you embarrass me like this! Yuna shuddered in fear of his voice. "You're even more of an embarrassment to your _father_, the late Lord Braska! What would he think of your behavior?" He then let out a disgusted chuckle. "You're a half breed. You don't even have the same eye coloration. It must be that Al Bhed side coming out in you for you to commit such treachery."

Enraged by what just took place, Yuna drew back to slap him the comments he made to her and to defend herself, however, Eblis grabbed her hand before it could even connect with his face where he retaliated and back handed her across the face. "Don't you even dare, you weak minded fool." Grabbing Yuna by her throat, he forced her backwards, slamming her up against the back of the wall.

"Stop it!" Yuna cried, trying to pry his hand from her throat. He released her only to grab her by her face. "Don't you dare defy me! I am entitled to what is mine! I am your soon to be husband. And what was clearly mine to take from you. . . he took it from you." He then thought for a moment. "No. . . you GAVE yourself to him." He then violently shoved her to the floor. Yuna groaned in pain as she hit the floor with a loud thud.

Eblis was certainly enjoying this, and the more he did, the more he wanted to do. Just how far would he go to punish Yuna? To say the least, he had every intention on breaking Yuna down physically and mentally in any way, shape, or form.

Eblis stepped forth, standing over Yuna, looking down at her with sinister intentions. "You _gave_ yourself to him. . ." he trailed off. Yuna pushed herself up off the floor, looking up at Eblis, who in a fit of rage, grabbed Yuna by her throat and forced her up to her feet. "I am going to take it from you!"

Tidus sat in a chair in the middle of an empty room with his hands tied behind his back trying his best to loosen the rope around his wrists. Dullard stood off by the front door paying Tidus no attention as he talked on his cell phone and drank a cup of coffee. Little by little the ropes began to loosen. Suddenly, Dullard looked at Tidus who's eyes widen. Dullard only raised his eyebrow and turned away. Tidus quietly let out a relieved sigh and continued to try to free himself.

Gippal laid on the cold, damp floor of his cell unconscious. Rikku kept a constant watch on him, too. Lenne walked around, pacing back and forth with her brain cooking up ideas. She let out a sigh as she sat down on the cold stone bench.

"What are we to do?" Lenne questioned.

Rikku lowered her head. "I blame myself." She then looked back at Gippal. "It was my idea. . ."

"DON'T you dare, Rikku." Lenne snapped. "We were all in this together. And we still are." She stood up and walked over to Rikku, grabbing her by her shoulder and turning her to face her. "No way are we going to let Yuna marry that monster."

"There's no telling what that monster is doing to her right now." Rikku said with a lump in her throat, her bottom lip quivering. She lowered her head as she cried and Lenne could do nothing but comfort her.

_A hand slid up a pale, slender leg, gripping it tightly at the thigh. Cries of mercy went unheard. Her wrists were pinned down tightly against the bed. She struggled to free herself, but she was greatly overpowered till at last she gave in. And all she could do was cry._

The ropes slipped freely from Tidus' hands, falling to the floor. He stood up, slowly approaching Dullard who stood with his back turned to him when suddenly a slight sound came from him and Tidus stopped dead in his tracks. Then an even louder sound came from Dullard who apparently was snoring. He had fallen asleep watching Tidus. And with a sly smile, Tidus approached him.

The night hours seemed to be going on forever on this dreadful night and there was a dead, eerie silence in all of Bevelle. The fate Yuna suffered was far sinister then one could possibly imagine. Eblis made damn sure that she "paid" the price and that price was her very own innocence.

Yuna laid in fetal position with her back turned towards the doorway hugging her pillow as she cried silently. Eblis adjusted his suit and without a word spoken left the room.

Moments later. . .

Eblis opened the door to the room where Tidus was suppose to be. Closing the door behind him, he furrowed his brow, looking around. Where's Dullard. He observed his surroundings as he walked over to the chair, which sat facing the opposite direction. Eblis stepped in front of whomever it was tied to the chair and his eyes widened in pure shock.

"YOU IMBECILE!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Dullard mumbled groggily as he raised his head up only to get it smacked back down. "OW!"

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Eblis continued to shout. Dullard raised his head up, looking around as he tried to move only to notice that he was now tied up in the chair. "I should leave you sit there till you're a rotting corpse!"

"Hey, let me loose!" Dullard begged.

"Call out the guards!" Eblis demanded as he released Dullard. "KILL HIM!"

"Right, boss!" Dullard announced as he sprinted from the room.

Suddenly, the alarm was sounded and all guards were on alert. Several ran down the hall passed the dungeon cells, however, none bothered to check the cells that were opened and unlocked. Silence filled the halls momentarily, and from within the darkness of the middle cell, Tidus poked his head out, checked his surroundings, and then stepped out and began to carefully make his way through the dungeon ward.

Guards were everywhere with Dullard in the lead. Eblis took it upon himself to check on the other prisoners to make sure they were still in what he thought to be their proper place. Rikku sat on the stone made bench, sighing as she lowered her head when she happened to look up and see a shadow. She immediately stood to her feet, walking over to the bars with a furrowed brow. She listened to the footsteps as they got louder and the shadow grew bigger. Lenne saw the shadow and walked over by Rikku, both gasping at the sight of Eblis as he rounded the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Lenne questioned.

"Where's Yunie?" Rikku demanded to know. Eblis didn't utter a word. He only smirked at Rikku, turning and looking at Gippal who was still unconscious only to turn his attention back to the girls.

"What are you going to do to us?" Lenne questioned nervously.

Eblis shrugged his shoulders in a smugly manner. "That depends." He placed his hands upon the bars only to grab Rikku by her face, gripping it tightly. "It all depends on how your _cousin_ cooperates tomorrow. If she does everything I tell her to do and to say, you will live." Rikku jerked away from him, backing up a few steps. "And if she does not. . . you ALL will die." Lenne gasped as Rikku shook her head.

Tidus ran down the hall of Bevelle temple, looking in any and all rooms, hoping to at last find his beloved. He turned the corner sharply, seeing the guards walk by at the end of the hall before him. He quickly ducked back around the corner, peaking around as he watched them walk by. Upon watching them till they were out of sight, he eased back around the corner, watching his surroundings carefully when off in the distance, midst the hall, he noticed a light coming from underneath the door, dimly lighting the surrounding area around it. Curiousity surely did set in on him, for he began to make his way over to the door. Upon reaching it, he slowly turned the doorknob, barely pushing it open when out of nowhere he was struck in the back with a hard object and was instantly knocked unconscious.

Yuna heard a loud thud just outside her door. She looked toward the door and curiously made her way over to it.


	18. Defiance and Trickery

**As promised, here is another update. I want to send out a special thanks to my most faithful reviewer, DASM. Thanks for being a great friend and loyal reader. Well, things are certainly taking on a different twist from what I had originally planned to write. So I am gonna go with the flow and see where this goes. Okay, enough of the silly rhyming. On with the chpt. Don't forget to leave me some reviews please. I enjoy getting feedback from everyone. Enjoy. **

A small, dainty hand slowly reached out, grasped the doorknob, however, it was soon released. Yuna took a few steps back, thinking nothing of the noise she heard just beyond the door. With a sigh, she lowered her head and walked away.

Tidus laid unconscious on the floor. Eblis stepped forth, glaring down at Tidus as a sinister grin played upon his feature. He motioned for the guards to take Tidus away, and upon command, they picked him up and took him away.

Steam rose from within the shower as the hot water ran from the shower head. Yuna placed her hand under the running water, feeling its warmth. Seeing that the temperature was to her liking, she slipped off what little clothes she still had on and stepped into the shower, letting out a relieved sign as she felt the water upon her body.

The water ran down her body, drips of it falling from strands of her hair. Harshly, she scrubbed her body till her skin felt like it was going to start peeling. Memories of where Eblis had assaulted her flashed before her eyes. She cried, her tears hidden by the water already present upon her face. The wash cloth fell from her hands, the water rinsing the suds from her overly clean body, yet that dirty feeling was still lingering. Yuna's mental state of mind caved and she broke down into uncontrollable sobs. She backed up till she hit the back of the shower wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. She cried, hugging her knees.

A pair of dark, blue eyes fluttered open, his head throbbing with pain. He groaned, trying to move only to find himself tied up. He looked around at all the guards to stood before him, his eyes narrowing with anger as he as last looked upon Eblis, who stepped forth from within the guards.

"I should have you killed right here and now, but that would be too easy." Eblis said as he walked towards Tidus, stopping when he was only inches from him. "You tainted my bride to be. . ." he trailed off only to back hand Tidus across the face. "You touched her. . . kissed her. . . you made her a woman." He then slapped Tidus again who was getting angrier by the mere second as Eblis' handprints formed on both sides of his cheeks.

"Why don't you face me like a man instead of slapping me around like the little bitch you are?" Tidus asked through clinched teeth.

Eblis narrowed his eyes, looking to the guards. "No food. . . and no water." Tidus silently gasped at the sound of that. Eblis looked at him with a cocky grin. "Let's see how _tough_ you will be after this." And with a cocky, sinister chuckle, Eblis turned, walking away and leaving the room.

Gippal slowly pushed himself up, groaning in pain. He wasn't sure where he was or even what happened to him. He grabbed the bars, pulling himself up in a sitting position. Upon hearing him, Rikku looked, her eyes perking up a bit once she saw he was still alive. She immediately ran over to the bars.

"Gippal!" Rikku called out. Gippal looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" Gippal asked.

Rikku sighed. "Look around you." Gippal looked around, still a bit dazed from the beating he sustained. "We're in Bevelle dungeon." Gippal stumbled to his feet. "Eblis found where we had taken Yunie. . ."

Gippal signed. "Bastard."

"I don't even know where she is." Rikku said.

"We don't know where Tidus is either." Lenne added.

"And there's no telling what Eblis has done to either of them or what he has in store for us." Gippal finished.

"What are we going to do?" Rikku questioned sadly.

"I don't know, Rik." Gippal said. "I don't know." Rikku leaned her forehead against the bars, closing her eyes.

Yuna wiped the fog from the window, looking at her own reflection with a disgusted look upon her face. Eblis stood at the bathroom doorway, looking in on her, watching her. Yuna caught sight of him and glared at him through the bathroom mirror. She watched as he walked over and stood behind her, placing his hands upon her shoulders.

"You must rest, my dear." Eblis spoke in a soft tone of voice. "We've a big day tomorrow." He sighed. "Tomorrow your friends will stand trial for their crimes. And their fate rests in your hands. If you don't do _exactly_ as I say and if you refuse to _commit _to me, then they ALL will die." Yuna's bottom lip quivered as she lowered her head, tears falling to her cheeks. Eblis grinned at the mere sight of this. Then tomorrow evening you must announce our wedding that is to take place in three days to all of Spira." He slowly lowered his arms. "Now come. . . my bed awaits you." With a sinister, crooked grin, he turned and walked away.

Morning. . .

The sun was slowly beginning to rise and all of Bevelle was coming to life. Eblis was already awake, making plans and deciding the fate of Yuna's friends and the one fate he had decided for Tidus was certain death. However, he was going to twist and corrupt things by forcing Yuna to do it for him.

Yuna's eyes softly fluttered open only to groan as pain shot through her battered body. She turned over to see Eblis fixing the sleeves and collar of his suit. Her eyes narrowed in bitter anger as she continued to watch him.

"I see you are awake." Eblis said firmly. "You need to get up, showered and dressed before the clock strikes nine. You have fifteen minutes." He then looked at her. "I suggest you hurry." And with that said, he left the room. Yuna sat and watched him till he was out of sight.

Tidus' eyes fluttered open, pain evident in his neck and back from the way he had to sleep, which indeed wasn't very much at all. He gritted his teeth as he moved his head to an upright position, looking around.

"Right, boss!" Dullard said.

"_And don't screw up this time!" Eblis exclaimed from the other end of the line. "All you have to do is untie him, escort him from the room and bring him to where Yuna and I are at. Do you think you can possibly do that?"_

"No prob, boss." Dullard said, adjusting his sunglasses on his face. He then flipped his phone shut, looking at Tidus.

"Enjoy your last moments of life." Dullard taunted. And Tidus was more than certain that Dullard was not at all joking around.

The sound of shuffling soldiers' feet could be heard in the dungeon ward halls as they made their way to where Lenne, Gippal and Rikku were. Lenne sat on the bench beside Rikku, resting her head on her shoulder and holding to her arm as if to be seeking comfort. The sound of footsteps caught Rikku's attention, her swirly green eyes widening.

"Someone's coming." Rikku whispered to Lenne, who lifted her head off Rikku's shoulder just as the guards came into sight. Gippal looked up, his eyes widening once he saw the guards opening the door where Rikku and Lenne were while a few turned and began to approach him.

Moments later. . .

A door swung open violently, bouncing off the wall as Tidus staggered in and fell to the floor, blood visible on the corner of his lip. Bevelle soldiers walked in behind him with Dullard in the back. Eblis turned around, curious to know what all the commotion was about.

"Can't you enter a room in a cordially manner?" Eblis asked sarcastically as he watched the guards walk over to Tidus, grabbed him by the back of his arms, and forced him up to his feet, restraining him. "It would be in your best interest if you cooperated." Tidus scoffed, glaring at him. Rikku, Lenne, and Gippal then entered the room with more guards behind them, their hands tied in front of them.

"What is this place?" Gippal asked, examining his surroundings.

"Look at this place, Gippal!" Tidus exclaimed as everyone looked at him. "We're about to stand trial!" Lenne and Rikku gasped as Gippal's eyes narrowed.

"No way!" Gippal shouted. "We didn't do anything!"

Tidus slowly looked back at Eblis. "It's YOU who should be standing trial. Not us." He said through clinched teeth.

"He is correct." Came a timid voice as she entered the room. Tidus knew that voice and slowly turned. All eyes were on Yuna.

"What. . ." Tidus trailed off as she shook his head in disbelief. Lenne stared at her with an open mouth and shocked looked on her face as did Rikku and Gippal.

"Yunie. . ." Rikku trailed off as Yuna looked at her. "You agree with that monster?"

"In the name of Yevon, you ALL have committed high treason." Yuna breathed hard, biting her bottom lip. "Therefore, you are hereby excommunicated and are condemned to walk the heated sands of Bikanel Desert." Rikku furrowed her brow at the sound of that, for that's where the Al Bhed had their secret hideaway. "You are no longer allowed to set foot in Bevelle or anything that is Yevon." She then looked straight at Tidus. "And you. . ." She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking away as to not say what she had to say.

"Yuna!" Eblis said sternly and coldly.

Yuna glared at him through narrowed eyes, but that look instantly softened as she looked at Tidus. "You. . . _disgust_. . . me." Everyone gasped as a shocked, hurt expression played upon Tidus' features. Tears fell from Yuna's eyes. "You tainted me with your vile touch." Her bottom lip began to quiver as she lowered her head. "Therefore you are to spend what life you have left in. . . Via Purifico." A lot of gasps filled the room, even Eblis looked shocked. She slowly yet softly exhaled, raising her head, however, she looked to the side to avoid making eye contact with Tidus. Her eyes slowly closed. "Get them ALL out of my sight." Following Yuna's orders, Tidus, Rikku, Lenne and Gippal were forced out of the room.

"Via Purifico?" Eblis questioned only to follow with a sinister chuckle. "You may be worthy of marriage after all." He walked over, standing in front of her. "You obey quite well. And you appear to have a mind almost as sinister as mine, for no one has ever survived Via Purifico, but yet I wonder. . ." He grabbed her by her forearms tightly. "What are you up to?" Yuna refused to answer. "Answer me!"

"I did as you told me to do. Now leave me alone." Yuna demanded in a stern voice, jerking her arms away from Eblis and shoving him as she turned away and stomped off in an angrily manner."

Tidus was escorted back to the dungeon for the time being. Rikku, Lenne, and Gippal, on the other hand, were loaded onto an airship and transported to Bikenal Desert while all of Bevelle were gathering to hear the announcement Yuna had to make. Eblis was getting all dressed up where Yuna was beside herself with grief. Eblis had forced her to condemn her friends despite the fact she agreed to do as she was told and even agreed to marry him, however, she put her own little twist on things.

The wind blew fiercely, sand blowing everywhere. Rikku put her arm in front of her face, shielding herself from the beaming, setting sun and the blowing sand.

"How are we gonna survive this?" Lenne asked.

Rikku observed her surroundings, trying to figure out which was to go. "Um. . ." she trailed off as she looked from left to right, turning around to look behind her. She then pointed. "We go this way!" She started sprinting."

"Oh boy." Gippl said as he rolled his eyes. "Here we go." Gippal ran after Rikku followed by Lenne. "Rikku, wait up!"

Rikku ran far ahead of everyone, she ran straight for about 5 minutes, stopped, and looked around. She posed in her usual manner, very deep in thought s she rubbed her bottom chin. And without a work spoken, she ran to the right. Gippal stopped, leaning forward as he rested against his knees. He huffed loudly as Lenne ran passed him, trying to catch up with the spunky Al Bhed.

"Hey, wait!" Gippal huffed as he took off running after the girls.

Lenne finally caught up with Rikku who was just standing and looking around in a confused manner.

"That's funny. It should have been right here." Rikku muttered.

"Where are we going?" Lenne asked. Gippal staggered over to where the girls were, huffing in an overly tired manner as he lost his balance and fell backwards into the sand.

"Guys. . ." Rikku trailed off. "I think were lost." Lenne huffed and grumbled as did Gippal who sat up and rested against his elbows.

"See! I knew you would get us lost!" Gippal complained. "You were never good with directions."

Lenne turned and looked at Gippal. "Where are we suppose to be going? We're in the middle of no where."

Gippal stood up. "I can't say out loud."

"It's a secret place Yevon doesn't know about. Only the Al Bhed live there." Rikku said as she turned around and faced, Lenne and Gippal.

"Well, you have gotten us lost as usual." Gippal taunted and Rikku stuck her tongue out at him. "Just leave it to me. I'll get us there." Rikku scoffed at Gippal who smirked at her and they set off on their journey to _The Forgotten City_.

Yuna kept applying her makeup only to have it ruined by her tears. She threw her eye liner down, admitting defeat. She sniffled, wiping a few tears away with a tissue, double checked her appearance and then went to pick out a dress fit for giving an announcement in. She opened the double doors of her closet, walking inside and over to where her fancy dresses hung. She looked through them slowly, only to find a certain dress. She gasped as a memory flashed before her eyes.

_Tidus scooped Yuna up in his arms, never breaking the seal of their kiss as he carried her over and gently lowered her down onto the bed. He slowly pulled away, looking upon his love. Not a word was spoken, for their eyes spoke for them._

Yuna placed her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes as she fought back the tears. She grasped the garment tightly within her hand, her emotions overtaking her once again. With a heavy heart she turned away from it, letting it fall loosely from her fingertips. Therefore, she grabbed her dress pants and a dress shirt, not giving much thought to it, more less just grabbing something at random, and put it on. She was about to leave the room when suddenly her cell phone rang just as she walked by the small end table that was near the doorway. Curiously, she picked it up and flipped it open.

Hesitant at first, she placed the phone to her ear. "Yes?" She listened for a moment or two and gasped when the voice on the other end responded. She looked around, lowering the phone from her ear as she flipped it shut and tucked it away in her pocket. She looked around and quickly left the room, for she did not want to be late to give her dreadful speech.

Eblis stepped out onto the balcony of Bevelle Temple, looking down at all of the people who had gathered to hear Yuna's announcement. He took a deep, prideful breath as a cocky grin spread across his face, however, his eyes widened in shock once he feasted his eyes on his bride to be who had a mismatched lime green dress shirt and hot pink, baggy dress pants on, her hair sleeked back with gel and hairspray with a yellow headband that had a huge bow at the side, her cheeks were a rosy pink from wearing too much blush, and tropical flip flops upon her feet with fire red toenail polish completed her look. Loud mumbles could be heard from the crowd below, however, they clapped anyway.

"Friends. . ." Yuna began as she spoke into the microphone. "and everyone present. . . I have an announcement." She licked her lips, sighing as she looked out at all of Bevelle. "In three days, Eblis and I are to be wed. And in return, he will become Grand Maester of all that is Yevon." The crowd below cheered and clapped, however, midst the crowd stood a tall figure with a black hood cloak on, which hid their identity. Yuna saw them and began to stumble over her own words in a very nervous manner. She nervously cleared her throat and Eblis immediately took notice of how strange she had begun to act. "Umm. . . that is all. Thank you all for coming." She turned away, walking back inside with Eblis hot on her heels.

"Yuna!" Eblis called out and Yuna stopped dead in her tracks. "What's the meaning of this? Look at how you are dressed!" He stepped in front of her and Yuna shrug her shoulders. "Don't think for a second that you dressing this way is going to change my mind about marrying you because it won't!" Eblis snapped. Yuna stomped her foot like a spoiled child, crossing her arms over her chest as he walked away.

A Bevelle guard was struck in the head from behind and with a loud groan, he fell to the floor where he laid unconscious. A dark figure then stepped forth, dressed in a black, hooded cloak. He slowly made his way down the hall. He at last came upon the cell where Tidus was at. Tidus saw the figure and his eyes widened. He stood up, eyeing the figure closely, however, as he approached the front of the cell, the figure reached into his pocket and withdrew an object, reaching it inside to Tidus, concealed within a fist.

"Use this. . . . at nightfall." The dark figure said, opening to reveal the object in hand. Tidus carefully examined the object, his eyes widening as he looked at the dark, hooded figure.


End file.
